The Seriously Too Long Yu Yu Hakusho Story
by Chaos will rule
Summary: This is a story where the characters of Yu Yu Hakusho do Koenma's bidding, however unwillingly and end up finding love...  This is slash! You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

The Seriously-Too Long Yu Yu Hakusho Story

Aka: The Seriously Long Story

What is in {} are my thoughts.

One day, Koenma sent for Kurama, saying that he had a mission for him. The mission consisted of killing a demon named Zana. This type of demon overshadows a person, and, after finding the person that the person loves, rapes that person with the person's body whom he was overshadowing. "Another horrible part of this," Koenma continued, "is that the victim being overshadowed is conscious, but they can't do anything to stop the demon from using their body.

"That is horrible." Kurama agreed. "I will leave immediately."

True to his word, Kurama left immediately and found Zana easily. Unfortunately, just as Kurama was about to use his rose whip to kill Zana, the demon noticed his presence and overshadowed him….

Kurama, overshadowed by Zana, went seeking his true love. The mysterious true love turned out to be Hiei as Kurama confronted him, forced him to the ground, and drained his spirit energy, all in one movement. Then…

*censored scene*

{Mostly because I don't want to type it X.X or think about it, ^^; for that matter.}

A while later Koenma demanded that Yusuke check up on Kurama because Kurama had not checked in when he was supposed to.

"Fine," As usual, angry at the world, not to mention the Spirit World, Yusuke had responded. "and how do you suggest I find him?"

"Go ask Hiei." Koenma said irritably. So Yusuke set off to find Hiei to ask him to use his Jagan to find Kurama.

***When Yusuke found Kurama***

Finding Kurama on top of a weakly struggling Hiei, Yusuke was enraged and punched Kurama, knocking him unconscious. A black soul came out of Kurama and Yusuke realized that Zana must have possessed Kurama before the black soul which was really a demon known as Zana possessed the black-haired teenager. Hiei struggled back into a sitting position and (having known about a kind of demons like Zana) figured out what had happened. Reacting quickly, Hiei stood up, intending to punch Yusuke and kill the demon when it left Yusuke's body. Yusuke, however, stunned Hiei into being motionless by suddenly grabbing the already weakened fire demon by the shoulders and kissing him.

Unfortunately for Zana, Kurama woke up just then, and, after punching Yusuke and using his rose whip to kill Zana, turned to Hiei. He walked over and grabbed Hiei's shoulders, sensing that Hiei was about to faint. Hiei, still in shock from all that had happened, slumped forward, unconscious.

a/n: The first chapter isn't very good, but it does start to get better. :) Reviews are worshiped.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.


	2. Chapter 2

What is in {} are my thoughts.

The next day, Hiei woke up in Spirit World's hospital. Looking around, he saw Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara playing cards quietly a little ways away. Hiei got up and walked over to them. Kurama looked at Hiei intently, but Hiei only stared at the floor. Yusuke avoided looking at Hiei as the shorter demon sat in the only remaining chair.

Kuwabara addressed Hiei, "So… What happened? These guys," he gestured at Yusuke and Kurama, "won't say anything about it."

Hiei looked up at Kuwabara with a shocked expression and was about to say something when the door burst open to reveal Shizuru, Keiko, Yukina, and, last but not least, Boton. The strangely blue-haired girl marched into the room, followed by the other three, and said, "Hello, boys! We heard you three had a rough time on a mission and came to check up on you!"

"We are all fine. You shouldn't have come." Was the cold response from Yusuke.

Hiei turned to look at them in a surprised but otherwise unreadable silence. Kurama merely looked at the floor. Kuwabara jumped up and said his usual, "Hello, Yukina, my love." to Yukina.

Boton snapped at Yusuke, "Well, we were worried! You can't blame us! Look, Keiko even came."

Yusuke glared at Boton as Keiko came over and said, "Hi, Yusuke." Instead of responding, Yusuke got up and stomped out of the room.

Yukina, in her thoughtful manner, came over to Hiei, saying, "You look pale. What's wrong?" Hiei looked at her with a confused expression as Kuwabara grumbled about Yukina talking to Hiei. Then Hiei paled even more.

Boton stopped glaring at the door Yusuke had left through to turn to Hiei and say, "Yes, Hiei, you look very pale; are you alright?"

Hiei stood up nervously. Kurama turned to Hiei and asked, "Are you okay, Hiei?" Hiei fell forward and would have hit the floor if Kurama had not caught him.

a/n:  
Hiei: You make me seem pathetic! -angry tone-  
Me: Well, anyone would be after being traumatized like that!  
Hiei: I am not 'anyone'! Die!  
Me: Hey! -runs in terror- And you are SUPPOSED to be UNCONSIOUS!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.


	3. Chapter 3

What is in {} are my thoughts.

A hush fell on the room as everyone turned worried eyes on the unconscious Hiei. Kurama carried him back to his bed and laid the unconscious demon on it.

A short while later, Hiei woke up to find everyone crowed around his bed looking very worried. He looked around, slightly confused, before finally remembering how he had passed out. After Hiei had sat up, Yukina asked him, "What's wrong, Hiei? You suddenly fainted…." Hiei looked at her in silence before shifting his gaze to Kurama, only to find that the red-head met his gaze squarely.

Breaking the suspense, Boton asked, "It must have been caused by whatever it is that happened on the mission. Hiei, Kurama, what happened?"

Kurama didn't answer.

Hiei pulled his knees up to hide his face, and, to everyone's surprise {even the author's}, started crying.

"Hiei?" asked Boton helplessly, "Was it something I said? What's wrong? You can tell us…."

After a while Hiei managed to stop crying, but he wouldn't talk to or look at anyone. A few hours of cards and the girls left with Kuwabara following Yukina like a love-sick puppy.

Kurama walked over to Hiei's bed and sat on the edge of the mattress. "Hiei, what's wrong?" Hiei flinched at the sound of Kurama's voice and inched away. "Is it because of what Zana made Yusuke and I do to you?" Kurama asked in a quiet voice.

Hiei merely nodded numbly.

Kurama looked at him sadly and said, "I'm sorry, Hiei. Please don't blame Yusuke; blame me instead. If I had killed Zana before he overshadowed me, none of this would have happened."

It is not your fault." Hiei spoke up for the first time in hours. "You would have killed him if you would have had enough time." Hiei raised his head, meeting Kurama's gaze.

a/n:  
Hiei: Just plain die!  
Me: But if you kill me, you will be forever stuck being traumatized because the story will stop, and there is no way I will let anyone carry the story on without me! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Hiei: -silence- You are insane.  
Me: Yup!

Enjoy~!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.


	4. Chapter 4

What is in {} are my thoughts.

Unfortunately, Yusuke chose that moment to re-enter the room. He saw Hiei, of all people, crying, and Kurama sitting there. Yusuke misunderstood what he saw, so he walked briskly over to Kurama and punched him hard enough to send him flying into the wall. Kurama winced and said, "Yusuke, this is not what it appears to be."

Yusuke paused and looked at Hiei for confirmation. The black-haired demon merely nodded, indicating that Kurama had told the truth.

Yusuke said, "Oh. I'm sorry, Kurama."

Kurama laughed and said, "I would have done the same."

Then they both turned to Hiei who was wiping his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Yusuke asked. Hiei nodded. "Well then," Yusuke headed toward the door. "See you."

Kurama got up to leave, as well. "Where are you going?" Hiei asked.

"I sleep next door." Kurama replied.

"Don't go!" Hiei whimpered.

"I will be right next door." Kurama replied as he left. "Don't hesitate to come wake me up if you need to."

***A few hours later***

Kurama was in bed, staring at the ceiling and wishing Hiei would come in and ask to sleep with him. He snorted at the unlikely idea of that happening.

Just as the red-head managed to push the thought out of his head, he heard the door creak and he rolled over to see why it had opened.

"I'm sorry." Hiei said just loud enough that Kurama barely heard him. "I'm having… nightmares…." He shuddered and walked over to Kurama. "Um… I don't want to be alone…."

Kurama immediately understood and turned red. "You want to sleep with me?"

"Yes…." Hiei whispered quietly.

Kurama lay down, after moving to the edge of the bed so that Hiei could lie down as well.

The black-haired boy lay down, and, after a few minutes, was sound asleep. Kurama rolled over to look at Hiei. The sleeping demon took hold of Kurama's arm and started hugging it. Kurama smiled sadly at Hiei, realizing just how much the trauma had affected Hiei.

a/n:  
Me: *does happy dance* I have another one up! ^^ *sees Hiei* Oh, it's Hiei! RUNNNNNNNNNN! *runs for my life*  
Hiei: DIEEE! I am NOT that WEAK!  
Me: *Pulls out cell phone* Hi, Kurama? Yeah, I need some help…  
Hiei: Don't you DARE!  
To be continued?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.


	5. Chapter 5

What is in {} are my thoughts.

***Early the next morning***

Kurama awoke to find Hiei in his arms. The red-head jumped, causing Hiei to wake up. The shorter demon sat up quietly and went back to his room to change.

Koenma called Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke out on a mission. Hiei latched onto Kurama's arm, much to Kurama's surprise. Yusuke glanced at Kurama with a death glare, but said nothing….

After the other-wise uneventful and excessively boring mission, Yusuke stopped Kurama to have a 'private word' with him and asked Hiei to leave.

"Yes?" Kurama asked.

"Spirit Gun!" Yusuke said as he fired his spirit gun at Kurama's heart. Kurama dodged and then stared at his so-called friend and asked, "What was that for?"

"It was for claiming Hiei's heart!" Yusuke shrieked.

"You make it sound like Hiei is a possession." Kurama commented before making his exit, also known as running away fast enough that Yusuke couldn't catch up to him.

When the red-head got back to his room, he found Hiei sitting on Kurama's bed.

"What was that about?" Hiei inquired.

"Nothing." Kurama dismissed it as if it were merely an addition to his horde of screaming fan-girls.

"I don't believe you." Hiei stated before getting up and leaving.

***Later that day (Roughly Supper Time)***

Hiei caught Yusuke and asked, "Yusuke, what were you talking to Kurama about earlier today?"

"Well," Yusuke began, but Hiei cut him off.

"Don't you dare lie to me or else…" Hiei commanded.

"I see that you have recovered enough to make threats." Yusuke commented, "We were talking about you." He left Hiei with that.

"About me…?" Hiei stared blankly at the space where Yusuke had been, half expecting the teenager to be there.

***The Next Day***

{Yes, afor-mentioned screaming fan-girls, Hiei slept alone… I'm sorry… I had to put that in.}

Hiei woke up at about seven o' clock in the morning and promptly started kicking himself (figuratively) for not thinking of using his Jagan Eye to read Yusuke's mind. He met up with Yusuke at breakfast (he had to make sure that Yusuke was awake) and immediately went to a tree so that no one would discover or disturb him while he used his Jagan. Hiei found out what Yusuke had done and became enraged. He went inside to find Yusuke, but…

{Evil cliff hanger! *Evil laughter*}

a/n:  
Hiei: I am going to KILL Yusuke!  
Me: Huh? I thought you were going to kill ME!  
Hiei: I come back to it...  
Me: O,o

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.


	6. Chapter 6

What is in {} are my thoughts.

Yusuke was nowhere to be found. "Come to think of it…." Hiei muttered, "I haven't seen Kurama either." Hiei searched for the two men but to no avail.

Boton noticed that Hiei seemed frantic about something and asked, "What's wrong, Hiei?"

"I can't find Kurama or Yusuke. Do you know where they are?" Hiei asked frantically.

"No. Let's search for them." Boton replied, worried that THE Hiei was actually worried.

"Where should we start?" Boton wondered aloud.

"Their rooms." Hiei suggested.

"Alright." Boton responded, "Let's start with Kurama's. They hurried to Kurama's room and found it unlocked. "That's unusual." Boton mused. "Kurama is normally more careful than that.

They entered the room, but found no one. The pair was about to leave when Hiei noticed a note lying on Kurama's desk. The black-haired demon picked it up and read aloud (for Boton's benefit). It said:

If you ever want to see Kurama again, Hiei will come alone and unarmed to Hell's

Gateway. {A cave~}

-Yusuke

Hiei was so angry after hearing this that he burned the paper while it was still in his hand.

"What are we going to do?" Boton lamented.

"That's obvious, fool. I will leave immediately." Hiei said as he handed Boton his sword.

"But—." Boton started, but Hiei was already gone.

a/n:  
Boton: -stares blankly-  
Me: HELLO! ARE YOU IN THERE?  
Boton: - no response-  
Me: -waves hand in front of her face- o.o She isn't there...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.


	7. Chapter 7

What is in {} are my thoughts.

Meanwhile, back at Hell's Gateway, Kurama started to wake up. "What happened?" Kurama tried to think through a pounding headache. "That's right…. I was in my room when I felt a presence behind me. I was about to turn around to see who it was when I felt pain in the back of my head. Everything is black after that." He tried to open his eyes, but it didn't do any good; he was blindfolded. The red-head also found to his dismay that he couldn't move as well. The half-human demon tried to say something, but it came out as, "Mmph." Because there was duct tape over his mouth.

"So you are awake now, eh?" a familiar voice asked.

"Yusuke?" Kurama thought frantically, "No way…. This is bad. He could kill me at any time." He started to struggle, but the ropes that bound him were strong. The red-head felt a solid blow to his mid-section and cringed at the sound of his ribs breaking.

"I will kill you if you don't behave." Yusuke said in a dangerous voice.

Kurama lay still, knowing that if Yusuke had intended to kill him, he would be dead.

"I am here so let Kurama go." A voice that sounded like it was at the end of the cave called.

"Hiei? What is Hiei doing here?" Kurama wondered. "This is bad; Yusuke was planning on using me to lure Hiei out. He will probably kill me now—"

a/n:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.


	8. Chapter 8

What is in {} are my thoughts.

Hiei rounded a bend in the cave just in time to see Yusuke kick the back of Kurama's head hard enough to knock the red-head unconscious.

"You are mine now!" Yusuke yelled as he started throwing punches at the black haired demon. Because Hiei was still in bad mental shape from being traumatized, it wasn't very long before he lay on the ground, unconscious.

Yusuke got out a vial and forced the unconscious Hiei to drink it. "That should do it." the teenager said to himself.

"Mmph?" Kurama, who had recently regained consciousness but was still blindfolded and gagged, asked through a layer of duct tape.

"You are awake again, eh?" Yusuke said as he glared at Kurama, although Kurama couldn't know that he was glaring. The teen got up and removed the blindfold and duct tape from Kurama's face.

"What did you do to Hiei?" Kurama demanded to know as soon as he saw Hiei lying on the ground.

"He is just unconscious." Yusuke said with an evil grin. "Now I can kill you, too.

Hmmmm. Hiei might not like that…. I know! I'll let nature kill you. Ironic isn't it? Your weapon will now be used against you." With that, Yusuke picked up Kurama and carried him outside. The teenager threw Kurama roughly to one side of the cave and left him to die of one thing or another. Going back inside, Yusuke noticed that Hiei was starting to wake up.

"I—can't—move." Hiei groaned from the pain coming from where Yusuke had punched him, mainly his head.

"That's because I made you drink a paralyzing potion." Yusuke smirked.

"What are you going to do?" Hiei asked worriedly. "Where is Kurama?"

After hearing that, Yusuke became furious. "Stop thinking of him!" He yelled. "I'll make you think only about me!"

***censored scene***

{And, BIG SURPRISE (please note the sarcasm) I still don't want to think about it.}

a/n:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.


	9. Chapter 9

What is in {} are my thoughts.

During all of this, Boton had been standing and staring at the space where Hiei had been. She snapped out of her shock and realized that she needed to go help Hiei; at the very least she could give him his weapon.

She arrived at Hell's Gateway shortly after that, thanks to her oar. She was about to enter the cave when she spotted a certain red-head lying unconscious and bound near a tree.

"Kurama?" The blue-haired girl cried out, dismounting her oar and running to him. She hurriedly undid the knots holding the ropes in place. Then Boton rolled him over and, seeing that many of his ribs were broken, began to heal him.

"Unh." Kurama said as he woke up. "Boton what are you—I have to save Hiei!" Kurama sat bolt upright and winced from the pain.

"Be careful!" Boton reprimanded. "But we DO need to save Hiei."

They rushed inside Hell's Gateway to find Yusuke pulling on his shirt and Hiei on the ground with a blanket on top of him.

"Hiei!" Kurama said worriedly. "Yusuke, you will pay!"

"No thanks. I am all for knocking you unconscious again and killing Bot—" Yusuke never got to finish saying the name of the girl who snuck up behind him and hit him in the head as hard as she could with he oar.

The solid "Crack!" was very satisfactory to the distressed girl.

She then turned to Hiei, but Kurama was already by the short demon's side.

a/n:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.


	10. Chapter 10

What is in {} are my thoughts.

Hiei opened his eyes to find a very worried Kurama and a frantic Boton staring down at him. "What happened?" He asked.

"That's what we want to know." Boton said as she moved to tie Yusuke up.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked.

"I don't know." Hiei said as he sat up. After a moment his face turned red as he asked, "Where are my clothes?"

"Here!" Boton said as she threw Hiei's clothes at him. "I will leave so you can get dressed. Yo, Kurama, can you help me drag Yusuke outside?"

"Sure." Kurama replied as he got up to assist Boton.

A few minutes later Hiei came outside, but he still looked disheveled.

"Ungh." Hiei said, "I feel sick—" Hiei cut himself off by passing out. Kurama caught him and commented, "Now we have two people to carry back."

"We should probably just wait until Hiei wakes up." Boton said.

"That's true." Kurama responded as he laid Hiei on the ground.

After approximately ten minutes Hiei woke up. He sat up and took a minute to get his bearings.

"Can you walk?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Hiei said, although he was pretty sure that he couldn't.

"Here." Boton thrust a pill and a glass of water at Hiei and said, "Take this and you will feel better."

Hiei was about to argue when he decided that anything that might help make him feel better was worth doing right then.

Hiei took the pill and watched as Kurama picked Yusuke up. "You should feel better soon, but I think that we should head back as soon as possible, so, if you can walk, we should move out…. It isn't called Hell's Gateway for nothing. Demons are likely to come soon."

"Hiei, are you sure you can walk?" Asked the worried blue-haired girl. "You are very pale."

Hiei stood up, somewhat shakily, and said, "I am fine."

The three then proceeded back to the Spirit World Hospital.

***Once they got there***

Kurama handed Yusuke over to a nurse and told her to restrain him in whatever room they put him in. After that, Kurama followed Hiei back up to the black-haired demon's room. Boton watched them go and then turned to go report to Koenma.

a/n:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.


	11. Chapter 11

What is in {} are my thoughts.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked Hiei.

"I don't know." Hiei replied as he sat down on his bed.

"What happened?" Kurama asked.

Hiei shifted his gaze to the ceiling but gave no response. Kurama left Hiei, who obviously wanted to be alone, and he went to check on Yusuke. He entered Yusuke's room and found him unconscious and tied securely to his bed. The red-head walked over and prodded him, hoping to wake him up.

"What do YOU want?" Yusuke asked although his eyes were still closed.

"What did you do to Hiei?" Kurama interrogated Yusuke.

"You really want to know?" Yusuke said. "Then untie me."

"No chance." Replied Kurama as he got up to leave.

"Stupid fox-boy. Stop being adorable." Yusuke muttered just loud enough for Kurama to hear.

Kurama turned a deep scarlet, and shivered, closing the door behind him as he left.

***The Next Morning***

"Nooooooooooooo! How can this be? I am going to get fired because of this!" Screamed a nurse, awakening everyone who wasn't already awake.

Kurama located her by her continued screams and ran to her. To his surprise, she was standing in Yusuke's doorway. "What's wrong?" Kurama asked her gently.

"He's gone!" She cried hysterically. "He left! He was bound to the bed!"

Kurama knocked her unconscious for her own good (as well as the good of everyone else who had been trying to get some sleep) and caught her as she fell.

a/n:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.


	12. Chapter 12

What is in {} are my thoughts.

{ The End -^.^-

You should know by now that unless I say "-Fin~" it ISN'T over…. But, then, even if I say that it might not be over….. OH WELL!

And back to the story:

Sorry… I had writer's block .}

Kurama sat down on the floor with a sigh as Yukina, followed by Kuwabara and Hiei entered. "I guess, in the end, it's just a new beginning." Said Kurama sadly, "Will it ever end?"

"What do you mean?" inquired Yukina.

"Yusuke had escaped." Stated Kurama.

Hiei paled and said, "We WILL finish this."

"Lunch!" exclaimed Kuwabara, looking at his watch. "We have to go to lunch and you guys are coming even if I have to drag you there myself." Everyone trooped out of the hospital to walk the short distance between the hospital and the restaurant.

"What are all of you doing here?" Everyone turned to find Boton floating on her oar.

"We are out to lunch." Said Kuwabara.

"I'll come—what's wrong, Kurama? You look ill." Boton replied.

"Yusuke escaped." Kurama stated.

"What?" Boton yelled as she fell off her oar.

"I don't see why this is a big deal." Commented Kuwabara. "What did he do to get himself tied up? I can't imagine that Urameshi did anything that bad."

"Anything that bad?" yelled Boton as she stood up. "He actually had the nerve to—. I mean, you really don't know? He friggen fu—." As soon as she started the word, however, a sword was at her throat. The infamous sword-master, Hiei, sheathed his sword.

"I recommend that you keep quiet." Hiei stated calmly. "Unless, of course, you like being headless."

Boton gulped and sat down on her oar, quietly.

"Huh?" Kuwabara looked around, without a clue in the world, but no one would look at him. "Somebody fill me in!"

They proceeded to the restaurant in what would have been a pleasant silence had it not been for Kuwabara's constant whining about 'being left out of the loop'.

a/n:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.


	13. Chapter 13

What is in {} are my thoughts.

{uh-oh… the unlucky number… something incredibly horrible must be about to happen! O.o}

*After lunch*

As they were exiting the restaurant Boton exclaimed, "Oh, no! I totally forgot! Koenma summoned all of us to his office!"

They all took a moment to glare at her for forgetting something important like that before rushing to Koenma's office. (Yukina had left earlier and Kuwabara was only staying because he wanted to know what was going on.)

Koenma looked very angry as they entered, but he only said, "Boton." in a very scary and threatening voice before addressing the others. "I assume that you all are fully aware of what has happened."

"I'm not!" interrupted Kuwabara.

"Well, then," Koenma began, but Hiei started to unsheathe his sword menacingly. "Put that away, Hiei, he has a right to know."

"No he doesn't." Hiei argued.

"I say he does, so he does." Koenma retorted. "To sum it up, Yusuke went after Hiei, using Kurama as bait, and we are sure that he is going to try again. We had him tied to a bed, but he escaped."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Kuwabara said, turning to Hiei. He noticed, before Hiei looked away, that the short demon was blushing. Idiot that Kuwabara is, he started pointing at Hiei and laughing. In between gasps for air, he said, "Hiei is – BLUSHING! Why—are you BLUSHING?" Him trying to kill you isn't so bad!"

He turned to Kurama to see if he was laughing as well. Unfortunately for him, but fortunately for Hiei's sanity, Kurama was not laughing; on the contrary, he seemed angry, very, very angry. Kuwabara was about to ask why when Kurama's fist connected solidly with Kuwabara's face, sending him flying into the opposite wall.

"What I meant by 'went after Hiei' was that he is apparently in love with Hiei and was going to take Hiei by force." Koenma stated, turning calmly, if not slightly angrily to Kuwabara.

"Oh." Kuwabara mumbled. He turned to Hiei, and, despite the fact that Hiei was going from very red to very pale, continued to make fun of him. "So you have a lover, now, eh, Shrimp?" He began but Hiei collapsed; as he fell, Kurama caught him and hefted him into his arms, bridle-style. After that, he turned glare coldly at Kuwabara.

"What?" Kuwabara demanded. "How was I supposed to know that Shrimp was so emotionally weak –." He might have been about to continue, but they are not ever going to know because, at that moment, and with good reason, Boton smacked Kuwabara in the head with her oar, effectively knocking him unconscious and assuming that he would have a bad headache when he woke up.

"He is NOT going to come with us, wherever you are sending us." Kurama stated firmly.

"Alright." Koenma agreed. "Back to the explanation. We have reason to believe that Yusuke is again hiding in Hell's Gateway."

"Why would he do that?" asked Boton. "That's way too obvious."

"Exactly." Kurama explained. "He probably thought that we would dismiss it as too obvious and not investigate it as a possibility. Or he was just stupid and picked an obvious place."

{Here Kurama comes dangerously close to having a moment where he was so smart that it was just plain stupid.}

"I see." Boton commented very intelligently.

{Okay, I was wrong. Nothing really bad happened….

Just an evil cliffhanger about how Kurama will be traumatized…. Oh, wait… that's NEXT chapter…. BWAHAHAHAHAHA…}

a/n:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.


	14. Chapter 14

What is in {} are my thoughts.

*After Boton, Hiei, and Kurama get to Hell's Gateway*

They all entered the cave, but there was no sign of life. The three followed one of the cave's walls in the dark for a while before Boton asked, "Why didn't we bring a source of light? Were we just expecting him to be waiting at the entryway?" No one answered. "Hiei? Kurama? Are you there?" asked Boton as she felt along the wall for them.

"Here." Hiei responded.

"I'm he—." Kurama's response was cut off by a muffled yelp and then nothing.

"Kurama? Kurama!" Boton panicked until she saw a green light and recognized that it was from Hiei's Jagan Eye.

"I can't find him." Hiei said after a moment.

"WHAT?" Boton screamed at Hiei.

"Just what I said, I can't find him." Hiei responded irritably.

They wandered around for hours trying to find him, but it seemed as though he had vanished.

{Yup, this is the bad part. -^.^-}

"We're lost." Hiei stated.

"How can we be lost?" Boton demanded. "We have your Jagan!"

"I can't see anything with it." Hiei informed her.

"What? Why not?" Boton resumed her previous panic.

"I don't know." Hiei admitted very quietly.

"Arrgh!" Boton yelled incomprehensibly. "Well, let's follow the wall. We probably won't find Kurama, but we will be able to go outside so that we can fetch some light and bring it back; THEN we can find Kurama." The pair proceeded to do just that.

Once they got outside, they, each in their own way (Boton using her oar and Hiei running), got to the Spirit World as fast as possible. They burst into Koenma's office.

"We lost Kurama in the cave!" Boton informed him, almost hysterically.

a/n:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.


	15. Chapter 15

What is in {} are my thoughts.

Meanwhile, Kurama opened his eyes to find utter darkness and pain shooting through his body. "What happened?" The red-head though groggily. "Oh, yeah."

*Flashback*

Boton has asked if he was there, and he was about to respond when someone who was behind him clamped a hand over his mouth. The unknown character dragged him backward a ways before putting a gag in his mouth. The assailant had Kurama's arms secured behind him. "What's going on?" Kurama thought. Then everything went black.

*End of Flashback*

"And now I'm tied up." Kurama surmised. He gave a few experimental tugs on the ropes that bound him, but, as expected, they didn't budge. "I guess I'm bait so that Yusuke can traumatize Hiei again." The red-head thought sadly.

A fire started about a yard away from him and he jumped, surprised at the speed at which it started.

"Cold?" asked a familiar voice. "You should be." The there was a laugh that made Kurama shudder. He realized that he was, in fact, cold and he realized why: his coat and shirt were missing.

"Why didn't I notice this earlier?" He demanded of himself. "And where have I heard this voice? I should be able to tell who it is!"

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" The 'unknown' person asked. "YOU of all people should have figured it out."

"Yusuke!" Kurama thought. "Of course! I am so rattled that I didn't even remember that I had figured it out before he started talking…." Kurama would have sighed if it had been practical, but the gag in his mouth was impeding the process.

"Now you are mine." Yusuke laughed as he took the gag out of Kurama's mouth.

"Hiei won't come!" Kurama said defiantly.

"Good." Said Yusuke. "Then the shrimp won't get in my way."

"What?" Kurama was completely confused;

Yusuke didn't answer until he was done kissing Kurama." You are so much cuter than him."

"Huh?" Kurama tried to pull away but he was tied up so that didn't work out.

*censored scene*

{*evil laugher* The bad stuff was in THIS chapter! BWAHAHAHAHAHA— ok. I'm sorry. .

My sister: NO YOU'RE NOT!

Me: So? -_-;;}

a/n:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.


	16. Chapter 16

What is in {} are my thoughts.

{Notice: This goes back to Boton and Hiei.}

"Alright." Said Koenma. He went over to a cabinet and took out a small glass orb, "This," he began, "Will shine anywhere. Even if the area is made dark by spirit energy."

"Good!" Boton exclaimed frantically. She grabbed it and said, "We have to go save Koenma now!"

Both Boton and Hiei went back to Hell's Gateway at full speed.

***After they got there***

They entered the cave and the orb immediately lit up for about twenty feet around the pair.

"This is handy." Boton commented. "I think that I will keep it!"

They hurried along in silence for a while when they heard Yusuke's voice.

"There. Now that his clothes are fixed I can fix these ropes.' Yusuke seemed to be talking to himself.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." Boton whispered. She tucked the orb away so that Yusuke wouldn't see the light. They proceeded in silence toward where they had heard Yusuke's voice.

After a while Hiei and Boton saw that Yusuke was sitting next to Kurama who was unconscious; the red-head and Yusuke were in a circle of light cast from a nearby fire. Boton heard the black-haired demon next to her grit his teeth to keep from unleashing his entire wrath, consisting mainly of the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, on Yusuke. Hiei slowly drew his sword, took a breath, and, to the naked eye, vanished.

Several remarkably fast steps from where Hiei had vanished and in a second's time, Hiei appeared behind Yusuke with his sword pressing into Yusuke's neck.

"One move," Hiei hissed with restrained anger, "and you're dead."

"You can't hurt me." Yusuke laughed. "You're still afraid of me."

Hiei stared blankly at him and said, "No…."

"Admit it." Yusuke laughed as he grabbed Hiei's sword and pulled it away from his neck. He turned to Hiei with an evil smile. He opened his mouth to say something all people can assume to be sick and disgusting to Hiei when Yusuke sagged forward, unconscious.

a/n:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.


	17. Chapter 17

What is in {} are my thoughts.

Hiei stood there, dumfounded, looking at an unconscious Yusuke who was lying at the short demon's feet.

"That should teach him!" Boton exclaimed indignantly as she brandished her oar, obviously the weapon that had put Yusuke in his place. "Hey, Hiei, are you ok?" Boton seemed worried as she waved her hand in front of Hiei's blankly staring eyes.

Hiei blinked and looked at Boton, "Huh?"

"You totally spaced out after Yusuke said, 'You're still afraid of me.'" Boton stated.

Hiei changed the subject abruptly. "We should free Kurama."

Boton nodded her consent and, after untying Kurama, she used the rope to tie Yusuke tightly and securely.

A semi-conscious Kurama groaned and opened his eyes. Hiei asked, "What happened?" but Kurama's response was totally incoherent.

*** After Boton and Hiei succeed in dragging and,

in Kurama's case, carrying so carefully that it is ridiculous,

Kurama and Yusuke outside the cave***

Kurama seemed to have recovered some and managed to ask, "Where is Yusuke?"

"He is over here," Boton answered, "Don't worry; I tied him up."

"What happened?" Hiei asked, cutting into the conversation.

Kurama screwed up his face in thought before replying, "Nothing." He refused to say anything else on the matter. After a moment he stood up; he appeared wobbly but capable of getting back to Spirit World {WITHOUT dieing}. "Shall we leave?" Hiei picked Yusuke up roughly, and Boton and Kurama followed Hiei back to Spirit World.

***After they got to Sprit World***

The group burst into Koenma's office and dumped the now semi-conscious Yusuke on the floor. Kuwabara was sitting in a nearby chair; he went from looking angry to looking shocked. Apparently Koenma had both refused to explain and refused to allow him to follow.

"What in the world did he do to deserve that?" Kuwabara demanded as he attempted to untie Yusuke. Boton brandished her oar, ending Kuwabara's attempt to free what he supposed was a wrongly-accused friend.

"You'll find out eventually." Koenma ended that topic quickly. He snapped his fingers and a woman in a kimono appeared, ready for her orders. "Please bring in the psychiatrist."

"Psychiatrist?" Everyone who was conscious echoed.

"Yes." Koenma explained calmly. "I have determined that it is possible that Yusuke went insane when Zana possessed him."

"Oh." Boton said oh-so intelligently.

The psychiatrist appeared and went over to Yusuke. When he put him hand on Yusuke's chest, his hand began to glow. "Yes." he reported, "It is as you suspected; this young man is insane."

Everyone except Koenma looked totally shocked.

"Well," Boton commented after a moment, "What are we going to do about it?"

"Put him in an insane asylum." Koenma stated, both as an answer to her question and as an order to the psychiatrist.

The psychiatrist picked Yusuke up and left.

Everyone stared numbly at the door though which Yusuke had been carried, perhaps for the last time.

***A month later***

"What is it?" Kuwabara asked bluntly. "It has been an entire month since you requested that the THREE of US be HERE of all places." He sounded bitter.

"You are still bitter about Yusuke." Koenma observed flatly. "And he is the reason that I called you here, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara." Koenma look a deep breath as if on the edge of a cliff, about to slip off the edge into its deep dark depths, "Yusuke escaped."

a/n:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.


	18. Chapter 18

What is in {} are my thoughts.

{Yeah, sorry about that cliffhanger ^^; I didn't intend for it to seem like the end, cause trust me, there are a few *lots and lots of sarcasm 'cause that's the understatement of the year* twists and turns yet. ^^ although I did think that would be a good place to stop I don't intend to ^^ I humbly apologize to all who were misled. }

"What?" Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara all yelled simultaneously.

"We haven't seen each other since whatever happened with Yusuke going insane, and you're telling me he escaped? Just like that!" Kuwabara, already a not-ever-very-calm person, was furious.

"Worse." Koenma was way too calm; he seemed as though he just didn't care. "He left us a note expressing a strange desire for revenge."

"Strange?" Kurama asked.

"See for yourself." Koenma handed a piece of paper to Kurama; it read:

"If you, Koenma, and probably Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara, are reading this, then I have finally managed to escape, but then you probably knew that. Anyway, I might have been insane; I don't remember much of what happened after I found that Kurama had been possessed. However, I am perfectly sane now.

Also, I want revenge; I came out of what I suppose was insanity to find that I was in a straight jacket and locked in a cell. You will all pay.

Oh, don't worry, I won't dirty my hands. I'll turn you against each other. MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!

-I'mNotInsane (a.k.a. Yusuke….I think….)

p.s. Kurama, Hiei, you two are first."

"That's why you are so calm." Hiei growled to Koenma. "You aren't worried because you aren't a target right now."

"And I trust that you two till stop him before he is done with you so I will have nothing to worry about." Koenma said without shame.

The three of them left Koenma's office and Kuwabara stopped off somewhere to call Yukina. Kurama and Hiei unconsciously fell in step as they left Spirit World's headquarters. "So…." Kurama began, "What do you think he is going to do?"

Hiei was silent for a moment. "He will probably try to make our faults seem worse than they are to make the other person want to kill the other."

"Hmmm…" Kurama mused.

***At the apartment room that

Kurama and Hiei had agreed to share

because neither of them had enough money

(without borrowing from Kurama's human mother

which he did not want to do unless absolutely necessary)

to pay for their own room and

Koenma had ordered that

they stay in one apartment***

{There are two beds… . Just thought I should add that.}

Kurama walked in last, so he closed the door. Right after this had been done, however, they heard and abnormal click. "Huh?" Kurama asked the door. He immediately tried to re-open the door, but to no avail. Kurama used the phone to call room service to get them to open the door, but they reported that someone had added a second lock to the door. Essentially they were locked in the room until the apartment could hire a locksmith. The people working in the lobby called to say that one would come in about and hour.

"Do you think it's Yusuke?" Hiei asked.

"Either that or we are being paranoid." Kurama responded. "I wonder if he did this to make us spend enough time together that we would get sick of each other's company." Kurama walked over to the window. Whoever it was, they also locked the window."

"Hn." Hiei gave his trademark reply.

***An hour later***

The door opened to reveal a very proud locksmith holding a lock, the same lock that had trapped Hiei and Kurama in the same room for an hour. "Thank you." Kurama said as the locksmith informed him that the apartment felt that it was their responsibility and had already paid him. The locksmith left as Kurama closed the door. "That really didn't do any harm." Kurama commented. "We probably would have spent the time in the room anyway.

"Yeah." Hiei agreed, "I wonder what will happen next." {*author (me, obviously) smirks evilly*}

"I wonder." Kurama began, but he realized that Hiei had already fallen asleep."

***In the morning***

"Fine." Hiei said into the phone.

"Mmph?" Kurama asked sleepily; he had just woken up.

"Koenma wants us on a case." Hiei replied.

"A prisoner escaped a cell. It was a completely isolated cell, so they are confused as to how this happened. He says that we are to examine the cell and try to find how he escaped."

"They really don't know?" Kurama asked, surprised.

"They only know that he escaped." Hiei stated.

"Well, let's try no to get locked in this one." Kurama joked.

***At the isolated cell***

The pair walked inside, and the door clicked shut behind them; they were, once again, 'accidentally' locked in a room, together.

{Let me explain why they didn't just bust the door open: If they didn't have enough money to pay for their own rooms, how would they have enough money to pay for the damages?

Hiei: Since when am I concerned about trivial things like that?

Me: You're traumatized remember? ^^;

Hiei: Don't you think I would have recovered by now? It's been months!

Me: YOU HAVEN'T RECOVERED!

Hiei: Yes, I have.

Me: I'm the author, and I say you haven't.

Hiei: So?

Me: Why doesn't it work? T^T BE TRAUMATIZED!

Hiei: No. I would have to be traumatized again *shudder* to be traumatized now.

Me: Really? *Goes off and plots*

Hiei: No! WAIT! I DIDN'T MEAN THAT! I'LL BE TRAUMATIZED!

My sister: I don't think she heard you….

Me: meh hehe heh heh hee hee ha ha ha ha mwahahah MWAHAHAHAHA!}

a/n:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.


	19. Chapter 19

What is in {} are my thoughts.

"I was only joking when I said 'let's try not to get locked in this one.'" Kurama said somewhat frantically. "No one will come for hours!"

"Relax." Hiei said. "Nothing will happen; we just have to wait."

"Yeah." Kurama sat down as he began to calm down.

***An hour***

"Are you sure someone will come?" Hiei asked.

"No." Kurama said frankly.

***Ten minutes later***

"Hiei?" Kurama asked; Hiei's sleeping form gave no response. "He is asleep…." Kurama thought. His hand brushed Hiei's cheek as the red-head wondered if he should wake the smaller demon up. "It's alright, I suppose." Kurama's thoughts continued. "He is cute when he is asleep…." Before Kurama, who is anything but dense, could realize what he was doing, he was kissing Hiei. This, OF COURSE, woke Hiei up. He pulled away and gasped from shock.

"What-?" Hiei started, but Kurama had already pulled him into another kiss.

After Kurama released Hiei, the red-head turned the color of his hair and whispered, "I'm sorry. I—um… I just-." He finally gave up and just stared at Hiei, who was very uncomfortable due to the fact that Kurama was still practically on top of him.

"You're supposed to be trying to KILL him, not KISS him!" Someone screamed.

Kurama whipped around, narrowly missing hitting Hiei with his hair, to find the last person her expected to be their 'savior come to free them from their cell.' Yusuke, of all people….

a/n:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.


	20. Chapter 20

What is in {} are my thoughts.

"Get angry! Try to kill each other!" Yusuke ordered.

Kurama and Hiei glanced at each other. "Why should we?" They asked in unison.

"Argh!" Yusuke screamed as he made to mistake of opening the door to force two demons who were both more powerful than him to kill each other when they had no intention of doing anything along those lines. Yusuke quickly discovered his mistake when he felt a sharp pain from the back of his head and himself falling forward; he didn't get a chance to feel the floor, though.

"He is unconscious." Kurama stated, prodding Yusuke with his foot. "Oh, well. At least the door is unlocked."

"Yeah." Hiei agreed.

They stood there staring at Yusuke's unconscious body before Kurama commented, "We should take him back to the asylum."

Yusuke jumped up and ran out of the cell, slamming the door behind him. The lock automatically clicked, indicating that the door was locked, and Hiei and Kurama let out an exasperated sigh.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yusuke laughed triumphantly, "You WILL kill each other!" Before they had a chance to reply, Yusuke had left.

"Why," Hiei began, "did you…?"

"Um…" Kurama replied as he looked at the other side of the cell as if something interesting needed his attention….

***A half-hour later***

"Well that explains a lot!" A certain blue-haired girl said.

"Boton?" Kurama asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Koenma was worried because you missed your check-in, so he ordered me to come check on you." She responded.

"Well," Hiei snapped, "it's pretty obvious as to why we missed our check-in; wait, do we even HAVE check-ins?"

"True," Boton commented, totally ignoring Hiei's question, "but I think that I will just leave you two here."

"What?" Hiei demanded.

"I think you two would make a cute couple." Boton explained. Kurama stared at her incredulously.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"I mean what I said." Boton stated.

"But we are both guys." Kurama argued.

"So?" Boton glared at the red-head. "Does that make a difference?"

"No, but—." Kurama blushed.

"Besides," Boton went on despite Kurama being as red as his hair, "we already know you love him."

"Stop talking like you don't know I'm here." Hiei ordered, "And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"Oh!" Boton addressed Hiei, "You don't know? I thought you knew about demons like Zana."

"Don't know what?" Hiei was curious, "I do know about demons like Zana; they possess random people and … rape whoever is nearby."

"I see." Said Boton and then she burst into laughter. She was looking pointedly at Kurama for some reason, so Hiei followed her gaze curiously. Kurama looked like he wanted to just shrivel up and die from embarrassment.

"What wrong with you?" Hiei asked Kurama. "Someone, explain!"

"No!" Kurama yelled, making Hiei jump his height's worth of inches into the air and Boton laugh harder.

"I'll explain." Boton said as she made sure that Kurama couldn't reach her even through the bars to their cage. "Zana is the type of demon who possesses people and then rapes the person that the victim loves." Hiei stared blackly at Kurama. "I'll leave you two love birds alone." Boton proclaimed as she bounded away.

"Wait!" Kurama called, but his shout went unheeded. Kurama turned to Hiei, "Um." Kurama either couldn't or wouldn't meet Hiei's gaze, "She was lying. Really… you were right."

{Here we find the one thing in the entire universe that Kurama is bad at:

A) Being hot

B) Killing demons

C) Lying

Answer: C) }

"You are horrible at lying." Hiei said bluntly. Kurama winced.

a/n:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.


	21. Chapter 21

What is in {} are my thoughts.

"Let's focus on getting out of here." Kurama tried to change the subject.

"We already agreed to wait for someone; now that she knows we are here, she will make sure we are set free soon." Hiei said. His look uncharacteristically changed from the blank look he had been giving Kurama to a curious yet penetrating gaze.

"I-I—um-uh…" Kurama stated nervously. He paused and then sighed as if he was giving up on this fight. "Alright. I love you…. Don't hate me."

"Why would I hate you?" Hiei seemed confused.

"Well… there is no way that you love me, so… I thought…" Kurama attempted to explain.

Understanding dawned on Hiei like the entirety of demon world had just slapped him in the face. "How can someone so smart be so stupid?" Hiei asked no one in particular. "Isn't it glaringly obvious that I love you?"

Kurama staggered back a step, "I thought that you hated me because… Well, if I didn't love you then Zana wouldn't have…" Kurama trailed off.

"THAT," Hiei blushed, "was not your fault."

Suddenly both of them started; they heard footsteps.

"I hope that was enough time for you two to fix your love problems because the criminal has been caught and Koenma ordered me to set you free." A hyper, blue-haired girl said sadly as Kurama and Hiei heard a 'click!' as the door swung open. Kurama and Hiei followed Boton back to Spirit World silently.

a/n:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.


	22. Chapter 22

What is in {} are my thoughts.

"What?" Kurama and Hiei heard Kuwabara yell just before Boton opened the door to Koenma's office.

"Yes, and don't tell Hiei—." Koenma left his sentence unfinished as he noticed that the fire demon was standing in the doorway.

"Don't tell Hiei what?" Hiei asked threateningly.

"I-it's nothing!" Koenma stammered.

"I don't know why Koenma doesn't want you to know that Yusuke sent a note saying that he was giving up on you," Kuwabara informed the rather short demon, then after a pause for emphasis, "and going after Yukina and Boton."

"What?" Hiei exploded.

"YEAH!" Kuwabara exclaimed, "How DARE he even THINK about hurting my beloved Yukina!"

"ARGH!" Koenma yelled.

"Boton?" Kurama asked as he prodded the pilot of the rive Styx's arm.

"He'll kill us." Boton whispered so quietly and so fear-strickenly that everyone else also began to fear for their lives as a silence settled around the room and took hold.

"He won't hurt anyone." stated a very angry black-haired demon.

Everyone turned to stare at Hiei, "How can you be so sure?" Kuwabara asked.

"He will be happy to die when I am done." Hiei stated menacingly.

a/n:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.


	23. Chapter 23

What is in {} are my thoughts.

"Really? And how do you intend to do that?" A certain black-haired teenager asked as he casually walked into the office of the ruler of the Spirit World. Everyone turned to stare blankly as Yusuke, not boy-wonder but boy-idiot. Or rather it was a wonder that he had managed to make the pilot of the river Styx, two powerful demons, a human, AND the current ruler of the world all speechless and shocked to the point of standing and staring with their mouths hanging open. "Well? It isn't like I am going to just walk into your clutches."

Then, stunning everyone, yet again, into silence, Hiei started laughing. After stopping abruptly, he said six words that made everyone in the room flee for their lives. "Die. Dragon of the Darkness Flame!"

{***BOOM! There goes the office of the ruler of the Spirit World***

Or ratherly, (yes I know that isn't a real word) it could have. ^^}

"Wait! Stop! Not in my office!" Koenma commanded, not really expecting his orders to be obeyed.

"Hn." Hiei replied. He stopped, dragged Yusuke into the hallway and resumed what he had been doing.

"What? No, wait! You'll ruin the hallway!" Koenma screamed.

"Aw, shut up." Yusuke commented as though he was drunk.

"Exactly." Hiei agreed, "Dragon of the— you know what? I want to know why I have to shout that before I cast the Dragon of the Darkness Flame."

"You don't." Boton commented.

"Oh," Hiei said, "well then." And then, of course, he released the Dragon.

"No!" Koenma screeched, "My hallway!"

***Thus not the office, but the hallway, of the Spirit World's ruler came to be blown up…***

"Crud." Everyone heard Hiei mutter.

"What now?" sobbed Koenma.

{Hiei woke with a start, having had a horrible dream of about 23 chapters worth of stupidity and poorly written {see he even insults me when he's only half-awake T_T} life….

That was all well and good but how did he end up in a DRESS?

To be continued?}

a/n:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.


	24. Chapter 24

What is in {} are my thoughts.

"He used some sort of potion to save both the hallway and himself." Kurama noted with interest.

"Really?" Koenma asked, "Good. I always knew he was better than Hiei."

"You really want to say that?" Kurama started laughing as Hiei turned around.

"Uh—no. Hiei is definitely the better one." Koenma amended hastily.

"I'll be off now." Yusuke called as he walked down the hallway, frequently running into the walls.

"After him!" Kuwabara roared, coming out of his stupor—almost, unfortunately, he was still stupid.

"Like I would follow your orders!" a very frustrated Hiei yelled. While Kurama restrained Hiei, Yusuke escapes… somehow.

"How did you actually let him escape?" Koenma seemed exasperated as he addressed the quarrelling group.

"He will be back" Kurama commented.

***Later that night in the apartment that Kurama and Hiei were still sharing***

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked Hiei, "You are pale."

As Kurama took a step toward Hiei, Hiei flinched away and said, "I'm fine."

"Really? Then why are you so pale?" Kurama asked, and, despite the fact that he had noticed Hiei's flinch, took another step toward Hiei.

"I'm fine." Hiei took a step backward.

Kurama took a few steps forward and, taking Hiei's shoulder, demanded, "Just tell me already!"

Hiei jerked away and muttered, "I'm going to sleep."

"Answer me first." Kurama snapped, but Hiei had already lain down and closed his eyes. Kurama, being far less experienced at glaring, gained no response when he tried to bore a hole through Hiei with a glare. Kurama continued his fruitless glaring until Hiei fell asleep (which was about a minute after he lay down). Then Kurama turned off the lights and sat on his bed to wait for Hiei to wake up.

a/n:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.


	25. Chapter 25

What is in {} are my thoughts.

***Several hours later***

Just as Kurama began to doze off, a muffled moan woke him up with a start. It took the red-haired boy a moment to find the moan's source: Hiei. Kurama got up and walked over to Hiei's bed. "Hiei? What's wrong?" Kurama asked quietly before realizing that Hiei was still asleep. "A nightmare?" Kurama wondered aloud.

"Get off me," Hiei moaned, "Kurama, why are you doing this?"

"That's why he was so pale," Kurama murmured, "he was having nightmares about… that." Kurama reached down and gently shook Hiei awake. Seeing Hiei flinch back at the sight of Kurama, Kurama comforted him, "It was a dream."

"Um." Hiei tried, but Kurama had run out of patience; Kurama leaned and down and started making out with him. Kurama pulled away and there was a silence.

"Let's stop acting like we don't love each other already." Kurama pleaded. Hiei's response was to pull Kurama down on top of him and start kissing him.

{I shall leave the rest of this in the all-too capable hands of your imagination. (It must be capable if you made it this far XP)}

*Censored scene*

a/n:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.


	26. Chapter 26

What is in {} are my thoughts.

***The next day in Koenma's office***

"So, now that everyone is here," Koenma addressed Boton, Yukina, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara. "How are we going to prevent Yusuke from harming Boton and Yukina?"

"How about we confine them so that no one, especially Yusuke, can get to them until we have captured Yusuke?" Kurama suggested.

"Good idea." And, without waiting for anyone else's opinion, Koenma gave George orders to prepare a place following what Kurama had suggested for Yukina and Boton to share.

"Doesn't that just mean that Yusuke will just come back to them after, you, Koenma, and Kuwabara?" Hiei stated questioningly.

"Yes – ah – wait! No!" Koenma seemed frantic while an amused Kurama and a more-than-a-little relieved Hiei looked on.

{BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Anyway, somewhere along the lines (In this or the next part) the story will split into two points of view: one (Yukina and Boton) and two (Everybody else).}

"Well, I guess Yukina and I had better go pack." Boton waved as the two girls headed out.

***Later***

-In the room Yukina and Boton would share for who-knows how long

{Especially if I stop writing .}-

The bedroom consisted of two beds, one of which Yukina was sitting on. The only other adjoining room that was accessible was a bathroom which Boton was using. After Boton came out of the bathroom, Yukina asked, "So, if we are isolated, so they can't communicate or get to us, and we can't communicate with them, how are they going to free us when Yusuke is gone?"

a/n:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.


	27. Chapter 27

What is in {} are my thoughts.

{The parts really aren't that long, are they? TT_TT I'm sorry… Well –perks up— probably no one is reading this so it doesn't matter… Even if people started reading it… no one could finish this monstrosity XD}

***Back with Kuwabara, Koenma, Kurama {the Ks XD}, and Hiei ***

"What now?" Kuwabara asked, breaking the resounding silence.

"You stay here and guard me." Koenma ordered flatly. "Kurama and Hiei will attempt to track Yusuke down and capture or kill him. Try to capture him since we might be able to cure him."

"Don't say 'attempt'; we WILL succeed and do you really think that we could accept him after everything," Hiei paused for air and to hide his blush, "that he has done?"

"None of them are things Yusuke would have done had he been in his right mind; therefore, we cannot blame him." Koenma commented… forcefully.

"Hn." Hiei gave his usual response.

Kurama and Hiei filed out to leave the grumbling Kuwabara with Koenma.

***With Yukina and Boton***

{Geeze! I can't splell! See! I can't even splell – I mean spell – 'spell' correctly! XD}

"Wonderful!" Boton exclaimed as she flopped down onto the bed which was not being occupied by Yukina." I guess they will find one way or another to free us, but who knows how long that will be?"

"At least we have each other!" Yukina piped up, ever the optimist.

"That's true." Boton began to cheer up." And you aren't going to be threatening my life if I say something by mistake."

"This is the perfect opportunity to get to know each other better!" Yukina was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. "So, tell me about yourself."

***Several hours of small-talk later***

"That's how I found out about the fact that I have a long lost brother." Yukina finished.

"Wow—" Boton began, but she cut herself off with a yawn. "I guess it's time for bed; let's save the rest for tomorrow."

***Back with Kurama and Hiei***

-In their apartment room-

Kurama unceremoniously poked Hiei. "Hiei, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Hiei muttered.

"What do you mean "nothing'?" Kurama asked tiredly. "I woke up, sense that SOMETHING is wrong, walk over here, and find you awake and sitting up!"

"I can be awake if I want to be!" Hiei snapped.

"Nightmares?" Kurama guessed. Hiei's glare confirmed his suspicion. "Since that means you aren't going back to sleep; let's try to think of where Yusuke could be hiding."

After a moment Hiei had an idea. "Hell's Gateway."

Kurama thought for a moment, "It would make sense." The red-head commented before going back to his bed. "Let's check it out tomorrow."

Despite the fact that Kurama was already asleep, Hiei responded, "Yes, my love."

a/n:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.


	28. Chapter 28

What is in {} are my thoughts.

***The next day***

-With Yukina and Boton-

"You know, I like you." Boton commented.

"'Like' me?" Yukina's flushed face was turned away from Boton.

"Yeah. You're fun to talk to and you are a lot nicer than Hiei."

"Oh." Yukina's face fell.

"'Oh.'? You sound disappointed; I meant that as a compliment." Boton sounded confused.

Yukina remained silent for a moment before saying slowly and carefully, "I thought… that you meant… that you were… in love… with me…."

"EH?" Boton said to the flustered ice-apparition.

"Um…" Yukina said uncomfortably.

***A long awkward silence***

***In Koenma's office***

"So you think Yusuke is stupid enough hide there AGAIN?" Koenma demanded.

"Um, yes?" Hiei asked.

"So take Kurama and go search." Koenma ordered, dismissing Hiei as if Yusuke posed no threat.

***Back in Kurama's and Hiei's apartment room***

After Hiei walked into the room, leaving the door open carelessly, the short demon walked over to Kurama. Hiei then poked the famous-for-being-a-light-sleeper red-head who, for the first time ever, did not respond when poked.

So, of course, Hiei decided to wake Kurama up using a more interesting method; Hiei bent down and kissed Kurama. This effectively woke Kurama up. The shocked red-head found amused red eyes staring at him as Hiei kissed him which surprised him so much that he just stared at Hiei.

"What the hell is this?" screamed Kuwabara who had just happened to walk into the room at the {right time. *author laughs evilly*} wrong time. "Oh, forget it; I gave up actually being surprised by stuff like this." That being said, Kuwabara left the room.

After Hiei and Kurama were done blushing at the unexpected turn intrusion, Hiei said, "Um, I guess we had better go."

"Go where?" Kurama inquired.

"Well, I believe Yusuke may be hiding at Hell's Gateway; since that's where he was the last time it is worth a try." Hiei explained.

"Agreed." With that, Kurama and Hiei left for Hell's Gateway, totally oblivious to the fact that Kuwabara might have had a reason for coming to their apartment….

a/n:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.


	29. Chapter 29

What is in {} are my thoughts.

** are thoughts.

***Back with Boton and Yukina***

After a long awkward silence, Boton noticed that Yukina had fallen asleep, which left Boton with one thing to do: think and sort out her feelings toward Yukina. *I like her, but surely – I mean, I am straight, aren't I?*

Boton started panicking, but then decided that she should calm down and try to think about it objectively. *Okay. I really like her, but do I LIKE her like her? Ignore the fact that she's a girl. Ignore it. Okay. Let's review. I want to be around her, and as long as it's with her I'm okay with being trapped here…. Yeah, I'd have to say that's love. Wow. Guess I'm bi and dense, huh?*

Boton balked at the idea, but then she had a notion, *Well, what's wrong with being bi? I never thought of it that way. There is nothing wrong with it at all. After all, Yukina's entire race… well most of them… are bi, after all… no, wait, they are lesbian… whatever.* With that being said – or thought Boton made up her mind, but she would have to wait for Yukina to wake up….

***At Hell's Gateway***

"Just for the record," Hiei muttered, "if Yusuke is here again, he is an idiot."

"An insane idiot." Kurama both reminded Hiei of Yusuke's ailment and agreed with him.

"Hn."

"I'm glad." Kurama said, looking at Hiei.

"About what?" A rather disgruntled short demon asked the red-head.

"You are starting to act more like yourself." Kurama stated absently.

"Hn." Hiei grunted. Kurama just chuckled.

Finally, the two entered the cave, anxious to see if Hiei's hunch was correct.

When the pair entered they heard footsteps… weird. It's not as if anyone would go to the gathering place of demons….

a/n:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.


	30. Chapter 30

What is in {} are my thoughts.

"I might be insane, but I am NOT an idiot!" Yusuke screamed as he tackled Kurama to the floor of his residence, known as 'Hell's Gateway'.

"Really?" Hiei countered as he pulled Yusuke off of Kurama, so Kurama would not be strangled by Yusuke, "Would someone who was not an idiot run straight into the people who are out to get him?"

"Well," Yusuke paused as if he was trying to remember something, "I was running… from something," Yusuke shrugged, "I don't remember what. Anyway, I have a good reason and I am NOT insane anymore, remember?"

"You're insane." Hiei stated.

"No I'm not!" Yusuke argued. "Oh, yeah. I remembered what I was running from." Yusuke smiled triumphantly.

***An awkward silence***

"Well?" Kurama and Hiei demanded in unison.

"'Well' what?" Yusuke inquired blankly.

"What were you running from?" Hiei asked despite being very irritated and about to kill a certain person named Yusuke Urameshi.

"Toguro." Yusuke replied promptly, oblivious to Hiei's anger.

Hiei and Kurama shared a glance. "He's dead. You ARE insane."

"No, I'm not." Yusuke protested. "By the law of conservation of matter {basically matter is not destroyed, it simply changes forms} when I incinerated him he merely changed forms."

"Yes," Kurama was impressed by Yusuke's knowledge of science, "but because his brain was destroyed and his organs obliterated, he was rendered incapable of being 'alive' and therefore is 'dead'."

"But," Yusuke attempted to explain, "Because he was completely incinerated, he was turned into pure energy; he is insubstantial, but he said it was like being on a higher level of life because he doesn't have to eat or anything."

"Then," Hiei cut in, annoyed by all the complicated bits of 'science', "why did you run away from him if you were having such a nice conversation?"

"Well, Yusuke explained as if it were perfectly natural to think this way, "I asked him if that made him a ghost and he said, 'Iiii guessssssssssssss soooooooooooo'; ghosts haunt and kill people! So I ran away."

Hiei and Kurama shared another glance, "You just said he was insubstantial."

"Yeah, but—" Yusuke began.

"Whyyyy diddddddddddddd youuuuuu runnnnnnnnnnn awayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?" A voice came from what looked like a slightly-more-dense-than-normal cloud of gas which was slowly floating toward them.

Kurama did a double take and Hiei moaned, "I didn't know insanity was contagious." {It's not, but by the power of suggestion it is possible to make someone seem insane. btw}

"It'ssssssss nottttttttttttttt…. Yusukeeeeeeee isssssssssss theeeeeeee onlyyyyyyyyy oneeeeeeee insaneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…."

"That's what she said." Hiei muttered.

Kurama did a triple take, "Hiei, did you just make a dirty joke?"

"No." Hiei said darkly, "You just didn't let me finish."

"What else were you going to say?" Kurama tried to appease Hiei.

"Before you threatened to kill her." Hiei finished. {meaning that Yukina had defended Yusuke.}

"Anyway," Kurama changed the subject, "what are you doing here, Toguro?"

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmm." Toguro said intelligently. {Have I drowned you in sarcasm yet?}

"Do you even have a reason?" Hiei said as if he really doubted that Toguro did have a reason.

"Yesssss…." Toguro replied, "Iiiiii jusssssssssssttttttttt remembereddddddddddddddddddd…. Iiiiiiiiii cameeeeeeee tooooo …." {They temporarily let him out of limbo/he escaped and they pretended not to notice for this}

" meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?" Yusuke asked.

"You can cure him?" Kurama asked excitedly.

"Yessssssssssss…."Toguro responded.

"Howwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww? Annnnndddddddddd cuuuuuurrrrrrrrrreeeeee whaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttt?" Yusuke inquired, mimicking Toguro.

"Cure your insanity." Kurama answered one of Yusuke's questions… now if only Toguro would answer the other one….

***Back with Boton and Yukina***

"Boy," Boton commented to no one in particular, "waiting for someone to wake up sure is boring."

Yukina rolled over and muttered, half-asleep, "You should have just woken me up, then."

"I'm sorry; did I wake you up?" Boton asked sincerely.

"Yeah," Yukina replied, "but I don't mind. What do you need?"

"Uh-um." Boton stammered, "I thought over what you said and—"

"Don't worry. I understand that you don't like me in that way." Yukina explained in an understanding tone.

"No!" Boton protested, "That's not what I meant!"

Now Yukina was fully awake, "Then what did you mean?"

"I – um… never mind." Boton gave up on her feeble attempt at a confession.

"Huh?" Yukina was, needless-to-say, thoroughly confused.

a/n:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.


	31. Chapter 31

What is in {} are my thoughts.

***With Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, and… Toguro***

"Iiiiiiiiiiiiiii," Toguro began, "forrrrrrrrgggggooottttttttt…."

"What?" Hiei stated rhetorically and threateningly.

"Iiiiiiiiiiiiiii," Toguro repeated, "forrrrrrrrgggggooottttttttt…."

"Are you sure you're Toguro?" Kurama asked, "Toguro was a lot more," Kurama tried to think of a way to put it nicely then decided that it wasn't worth it, "smart."

"Welllllllllllllll," Toguro explained, "nothinggggggggggg isssssssssssss holdinggggggggggg meeeeeeeeee tooogetherrrrrrrrrrrrrr sooooooooo bitttttttttttsssssss offfffff myyyyyyyyyy brrrrrrraiiin keeeeeeeeeppppppppp floatinggggggggggggg awayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy…. Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiii musssssssstt haaaavvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeee lossssssssssttttttttttttttttt thaaaaaaaaaaat paaaaaaarrrrtttttttttttttt wheeeeeeeennnnnn Iiiiiiiiiiiii wassssssssssss chasssssingggggggggggg ."

"I don't need to be cured anyway," Yusuke interjected happily. "I'm perfectly sane."

"Then why are you out to kill Yukina?" Hiei demanded.

"And Boton," Kurama added.

"Hm?" Yusuke asked cluelessly. "Why would I be out to kill them?"

Hiei and Kurama stared at Yusuke and Toguro… well… nobody was really sure how he even existed…

***Yet again, back with Yukina and Boton***

"Anyway," Boton tried to change the subject.

*Creeeeeeeeaaaaaaakkkkkk*

"What was that?" Boton and Yukina managed to gasp and speak in sync.

"That was the door, which hasn't been oiled in ages." A voice came from the doorway.

"B-but," Boton and Yukina stuttered in unison, "this place is supposed to be completely isolated, so that no one can get to us, not even Koenma. And who are you, anyway?"

"You don't recognize me?" The voice asked as he stepped out of the doorway and closed the door.

a/n:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.


	32. Chapter 32

What is in {} are my thoughts.

"I was FRAMED!" Yusuke screeched, "FRAMED I TELL YOU!"

Hiei and Kurama stared in disbelief before Hiei refuted that idea by commenting, "You are just trying to fool us into believing that because you ARE still insane!"

"Anyway," Kurama made the conversation move on before an argument broke out. "Let's focus on figuring out how to get Toguro's memory back."

***A long silence while they attempt to think***

"Meeemorrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?" Toguro asked densely despite the fact that he was not dense at all at the moment.

"Anyway," A somewhat flustered Kurama began, "let's ask Koenma about it."

***After the three made their way to Koenma's office***

"That's the situation." Kurama finished his explanation.

"Okay," Koenma signaled that he understood, "George, look into it."

George scampered off with a, "Yes, sir."

***An awkward silence ensued***

"Why didn't you look up the cure to insanity in the first place?" Hiei demanded.

"Oh… erm." Koenma tried to beat around the bush.

"You just didn't think about it, did you?" Hiei accused.

"Of course, I thought about it," Koenma bragged, "but, oh what is taking George so long? I'll just go check on him." Koenma laughed nervously and left the room.

***After a few minutes of glaring at the doorway for going through all that for NOTHING… why did they even have insane asylums if it was curable…?***

"Well, then," Koenma began as he trundled back into the room, "we have found an answer. However, we have a problem."

"Go on," Kurama prodded.

"We do not have a means of curing insanity, but we do have a ways to restore Toguro's memory. However, to make this work we require some hair of the person who has lost their memory: in this case, Toguro. Unfortunately, in his current, less-than-suitably-dense state, we cannot retrieve any usable hair. We will have to find some of his hair elsewhere." Hiei leveled his glare at Koenma which caused Koenma to add hurriedly, "which should be relatively easy since we know someone who was his lover for years and may have some hair as a keepsake."

a/n:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.


	33. Chapter 33

What is in {} are my thoughts.

"And who would that be?" Yusuke, who Hiei was wondering why he hadn't killed yet, asked.

"Genkai." Koenma answered simply.

While Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke were all making shocked faces and staring at Koenma in shock, Koenma was nodding knowingly, showing off his knowledge.

***At Genkai's humble abode***

"Yo, Genkai!" Yusuke burst into Genkai's not-so-humble home, "What's with all the stairs, anyway?"

"They haven't changed since last time, Brat." Genkai answered as she looked expectantly at them, almost as if she had expected them to walk through the door.

"Ah, Genkai," Kurama addressed her, somewhat off-balance from Genkai's appearance, "we have a problem we would like your assistance in handling."

"No." Genkai stated before even hearing what it was, "Not when you are like THAT."

***With Yukina, Boton, and … the mystery person***

"Don't worry; there was a glitch in the protective system, so they let me in to protect you, but as soon as I close the door, we'll be fine…" *click*

Boton and Yukina screams echoed around the room, "! DON'T CLOSE THAT DOOR! WE'LL BE TRAPPEDDD FOREVERRR!"

However, it was too late and they mourned their loss until they were distracted by…

"Touya?" Boton asked, staring at the man.

"Huh?" Touya asked, confused, "Oh, that. Whatever. I was sent here by Koenma so that even if something or someone gets in you two will still be safe."

Boton and Yukina stared at him in shocked silence for a while… a long while….

"Um…" Touya shifted nervously from foot to foot, "What's wrong?"

"Never mind," Boton said, exhausted, deciding not to add to his troubles by something he couldn't do anything about.

"So, how is this going to work?" Yukina asked.

"How's what going to work?" Touya responded, confused.

"There are two beds and three of us." Yukina explained.

"Um…" Touya thought for a moment, "I guess you two will have to share, since it wouldn't be appropriate if I shared with one of you… unless you girls want me to sleep on the floor, of course."

"No," Boton interjected, "we'll be fine sharing."

a/n:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.


	34. Chapter 34

What is in {} are my thoughts.

***At Genkai's home***

"'Like' what?" Kurama asked.

Genkai looked at him disbelievingly before looking at Yusuke, "Yusuke, tell me you noticed. Please tell me you noticed." When Yusuke shook his head, she continued, "Hiei, did you notice?" When Hiei also shook his head, she sighed in irritation and said, "Oh, well. If you guys can't tell, I'm not going to be the one to inform you."

"Well, will you help us?" Kurama asked.

"Fine. What do you need?" Genkai retorted.

"We were wondering if you had any of Toguro's hair." Kurama explained. "We need it so that he can regain his memory so that we can figure out how to cure Yusuke from his insanity." Kurama paused and then added, "Koenma sent us."

Genkai stared at them in disbelief, for more than one reason, seeing as one reason would not be enough to shock Genkai, "Oh, this is amusing." She commented sarcastically, "Toguro's dead."

"Nooooooooooo, Iiiii'mmmmmm notttttttttt…. Waaaaiiiiiitttttttt…. Sooo maaaybeeeeeee Iiiiiiii ammmmmmm…. Anywwwwwwayyyyyyy…." Toguro responded.

Genkai stared at Toguro who had just caught up with the group and had just come through the door before saying, "And why would I have some of Toguro's hair?" It was clear she was testing them; she just wanted to know why they came to her for Toguro's hair.

"Well," Yusuke piped up, "You two were together for a while, right?"

Genkai glared at him, "Correct. I'll go look; if I have something it's because I missed it when I was cleaning."

"Which means you probably don't have anything…." Kurama commented with a disappointed sigh.

"I didn't say that, dim-wit!" Genkai called back as she went into another room.

***Back with Touya, Yukina, and Boton {BLUE} ***

"You girls must be really bored, huh," Touya commented.

"Yeah," Boton consented, "There really isn't anything to do except talk. So… what do you want to talk about?"

"Um," Touya began, "any new ideas on who Yukina's brother is?"

"No," Yukina lamented, "I really have no idea at all."

"What about you, Boton?" Touya asked.

"No. No. No idea at all." Boton blithered nervously.

"Okay…" Touya raised an eyebrow at Boton's apparent nervousness, "I do have a question, though, Yukina. Does your brother know that he has a sister?"

"I don't know," Yukina responded sadly, "I think so, since I heard that he had returned to our homeland and heard the recent news, but I suppose it is possible that he didn't find out."

"That could cause problems," Touya extrapolated, "Even if you find him and are somehow sure that it is him, he may not believe you."

"Oh, no!" Yukina exclaimed, realizing one {major flaw not thought up in the actual series} problem that she had not thought to address before.

"Well," Touya tried to distract Yukina from that line of thought, "We know he is a fire demon, right? And he would know that he was of ice apparition descent since he returned to your homeland, right?"

"Right." Yukina confirmed.

"Well, how many people survive getting thrown off a cliff? When you find someone that fits that description, you could be fairly sure that it is him." Touya comforted Yukina.

"Yes," Yukina brimmed with confidence yet again.

"So, once this is all over, and we all get outside of this place, you should ask every fire demon that you meet about who his parents were. That way, presuming that your brother would be honest about it, you should be able to find him if you keep looking." Touya concluded.

"Oh, yes!" Yukina practically bounced up and down with her renewed faith in her quest to find her elder brother.

"Why don't we all get some sleep now?" Boton asked, trying to divert Yukina's attention.

"She's right," Touya answered, "It is getting pretty late, and I don't know about you girls, but I am getting tired."

With that said, Boton and Yukina slept together {SLEPT ONLY. SLEEPING. NOTHING ELSE. XD) and Touya used the other bed.

a/n:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.


	35. Chapter 35

What is in {} are my thoughts.

***At Genkai's not-so-humble abode***

"Here." A rather irritated Genkai thrust a hairbrush into Hiei's hand.

Hiei looked down at it while Yusuke yelled, "Thanks, Hag!"

The group then set off to go back to Koenma's office with the hairbrush, all vaguely wondering why Genkai kept a hairbrush of Toguro's… that and why Toguro had a hairbrush to start with….

***At Koenma's not-at-all-humble abode***

"Here," Hiei placed the hairbrush on Koenma's desk, "Now can you restore Toguro's memory, so we can cure Yusuke's insanity, so… I can kill him?"

"Um, yes and no," Koenma answered, "Rather, yes we can restore his memory, but no you are not allowed to kill him."

"Since when has 'not allowed to' stopped me?" Hiei demanded.

Koenma glared at him, "Do NOT kill my best detective." Koenma shook his head and rubbed his temples, "If you do YOU have to do all of the paperwork."

Hiei paled and quickly decided that killing Yusuke wasn't worth it.

"Anyway," Kuwabara, who had, conveniently, and probably for the only time in his life, gone unnoticed until he coughed to try to redirect the flow of the conversation. "About Toguro's memory…" he prompted.

"Ah, right," Koenma paused to collect his thoughts and then said, "Um, this is a bit complicated…." Koenma attempted to look superior, however, in his baby form, the effect was completely lost.

"Just tell us already!" Yusuke demanded as he fought the urge to roll his eyes, no, rolled his eyes pointedly, for Yusuke never fights off urges like that.

"Fine," Koenma sighed, "Toguro just needs to focus his energy on the hair; by the way, the reason we can't do this with ordinary mortals is because most of them don't know how to properly focus their energy, making this process totally ineffectual, in case you were wondering."

"We weren't," Hiei snapped at him.

"….. Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii …" Toguro informed them both of his presence and of his intentions in one drawn-out and annoyingly lacking in useful information sentence. {Irony much? XD}

"Oooo. Shiny….." Kuwabara said, much resembling an idiot {no, wait, he is one}, as the hair on the hairbrush began to glow, presumably as Toguro focused his energy on it.

"I know," Koenma said proudly, as if he had just saved the world from sure doom, "My special effects are amazing aren't they?"

"Just stop the stupidity," Hiei, who normally wouldn't have said anything, commented sarcastically, because he had been around idiots for far too long. Hiei's only current wish was to spend some time alone with someone reasonably intelligent. {COUGHCOUGHKURAMACOUGHCOUGH}

"…." Toguro began, much to everyone's irritation, "IIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiii …."

"Great," Yusuke said, "Now can you tell them, so that I can prove that I am perfectly sane?"

"…." Toguro responded.

***After a tense silence***

"Well?" Koenma demanded.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh, , ssssssssooooooorrrrrrr—" Toguro began.

"Don't apologize, just tell us!" Yusuke snapped.

"." Toguro began.

***With 'the blue people' {a.k.a. Boton, Touya, and Yukina} ***

"So what shall we do today?" Touya asked once they were all awake and dressed.

"How about we have another conversation," Yukina suggested, "After all, that made yesterday fly by like we weren't actually bored out of our minds for close to twelve hours." {Yes, when you have nothing better to do, one tends to sleep about twelve hours… trust me XD}

"Alright," Boton interjected, "but what should we talk about? We wrapped up yesterday's topic quite nicely." Boton attempted to make sure that the topic from yesterday did not come back to haunt her.

"Um," Touya fumbled for a topic, "How about the world's problems?"

"Which world?" Boton asked.

"Um… the human one." Touya decided.

Boton laughed, "No way. That place has WAY too many problems."

"Which makes it a good topic," Touya refuted. Boton nodded, recognizing defeat.

So, Yukina, Boton, and Touya discussed World Hunger, Global Warming, recent wars among places that no one there knew anything about, and eventually the topic of gay versus straight….

a/n:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.


	36. Chapter 36

What is in {} are my thoughts.

***In Koenma's Office***

"Soooooooooooooooooo…." Toguro explained, "Yyyyyyyyyuuuussskeeeeeeee hhhhhhhheeeeeeeee wwwwwwwwaaaaaasssssssss , rriiighttt?"

"Right." Kurama replied, patiently.

"Ssssssoooo tooooooooooo maaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkeeeeeeeee hhhhhhhhiiiiiiimmmmmmmm…. Nooooottttttt …"

"Sane." Kurama provided.

"Riiiigggghtttttttttt. ." Toguro told Kurama, "Tttttoooooooooooooooo hhhhhhhhiiiiiimmmmmmm , wwwwwwwweeeeee jjjjjjusssssssssssssttttttttt toooooooooo ttttttthaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttttt aaaaaggggggaaaaaaaaaainnnnnnn."

"Wait," Kurama sounded confused, "so we have to have Zana possess him again? We can't do that! Zana is dead!"

***In isolation***

"So what are you guys? Straight or gay?" Touya asked, "Wait—I mean, it doesn't matter; it's just something to talk about." Touya blushed.

Yukina and Boton laughed, enjoying Touya's nervousness. Yukina replied, "Don't worry about it," she smiled warmly, "I would have to say that I am bi."

"Really," Touya asked, "but I thought ice maidens were sworn to be lesbians because of the way that you reproduce…."

"Well, ice maidens also throw male children off cliffs," Yukina pointed out, "I am not like most ice maidens."

"That's true." Touya grinned.

"And I would have to say that I am also bi," Boton put in, "With my job I see enough attractive people and enough people who aren't attractive at all to be able to appreciate both genders."

Touya raised an eyebrow, "I suppose that makes sense."

"So what about you?" Yukina inquired.

"I would also have to say that I am bi, simply because I like to keep and open mind." Touya explained.

Yukina grinned and Boton yawned. "I'm going to bed," she announced.

a/n:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.


	37. Chapter 37

What is in {} are my thoughts.

*** Back with Koenma***

"Itttttttttttttttttt 'ttt haaaaaaaaavvvvvvvvveeeeeeeee tttttttttttoooooooooooooooooo beeeeeeeeeeeee ZZZZZaaaaaaaaaaanaaaaaaaa… Jussssssssttttt aaaaaaaa offff theeeeeeeee ssaaaaaaaameeee tyyyyyyyypeeeeeeeeee." Toguro announced.

"Oh, okay." Koenma nodded, "We can probably arrange that."

"WAIT, WAIT!" Yusuke screeched, "That means that if I am sane now, and he possesses me again I'll be insane… AGAIN."

"But you are insane right now," Kurama reasoned, "so that isn't a problem. However, how are we going to convince a demon like that to possess him and then let him go? That and he won't believe that we only intended that; he would, justifiably, think that we would at least try to kill him after he did that."

"Well," Koenma fumbled, "We'll figure that out when we find him.

***With Boton, Yukina, and Touya***

"Boton is asleep," Yukina whispered to Touya as she glanced at Boton.

"Um, this might be a good time to tell you something I have always wanted to tell you…." Touya fumbled, "and then again, it might be a horrible time."

Yukina, curious, prodded, "It can't be THAT bad. Just tell me." She gave him a disarming smile. "What is it?"

"Well," Touya hesitated then whispered, "don't say anything until I am done, okay?"

"Okay," Yukina consented.

"I have always admired your courage," Touya began, "You're smart and beautiful; it would have been easy to follow the slightly mindless lifestyle your people gave you. You could have had a good, safe life. You could have been happy, but you gave all that up to follow your morals, your sense that it was wrong that your brother was flung from a cliff for something that his mother did, something that was not even his fault. Not very many people would have done that. And your personality is stunning and prefect. I—" Touya plunged on, "I love you."

Yukina was speechless. She had always like Touya, but did she like him THAT way? And what about Boton? She couldn't –wouldn't tell her that she loved her and then betray her like that. What could she do? Those thoughts swirled around in her head while she sat and stared at Touya, who shifted nervously under her gaze.

a/n:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.


	38. Chapter 38

What is in {} are my thoughts.

***In Koenma's office***

"Well how are we going to find him?" Kuwabara demanded, "I mean, demons like that aren't very common and they certainly aren't going to attack a big group like us even if we manage to find one. And there is no way we are going to find one unless it attacks us."

"You may have just come up with a plan for us," Kurama smiled benevolently, although also somewhat condescendingly, at Kuwabara.

"WHAT PLAN? Jeez, you nerds can't speak normal English can you?" Yusuke shrieked, clearly annoyed and frustrated that he couldn't follow Kurama's thought process.

"We find a place where they congregate-Koenma should have that information, considering he IS the ruler of the realm-and send in one person as bait. I think we'll have to use Yusuke, for obvious reasons. Then it's just a matter of waiting until it possesses Yusuke."

"And then WHAT? I don't want to be possessed, and you'll have no way of getting him out of me!" Yusuke protested, "Besides, I'm sane now, so I DEFINITELY don't need you getting me possessed, so I can go insane again."

"You are NOT sane," Hiei snapped, "You went after Kurama and me and tried to get us to kill each other, and then you had the nerve to announce that you were coming after Yukina and Boton!"

"WHAT?" Yusuke yelled, "I went after you and Kurama as revenge for sticking me in that insane asylum, but I wasn't too serious. And I mean, seriously, you too needed help hooking up, OBVIOUSLY, so I set you two up. I have no idea what you're talking about in terms of Yukina and Boton. Why would I go after them?"

"I don't know. You're the insane one, you tell me!" Hiei growled.

"I'm NOT insane!" Yusuke argued.

"WHATEVER," Koenma bellowed, "The plan is decided upon. Go execute it." Then he made shooing motions with his hands, trying to hurry the noisy lot from his presence.

The group left, somewhat annoyed at Koenma for ordering them around.

Once the group was outside Yusuke broke out into a loud rant about how he would not go along with their evil plan to make him insane again and therefore put all the blame on him, because they were behind it all along, blah, blah, blah. Hiei got fed up with it and knocked him out. "We'll just tie you up and drag you there, fool," Hiei said, addressing Yusuke's unconscious form.

Kurama laughed a little at Hiei's impatience and then hauled Yusuke up, so he could carry him to the desired location. "By the way, Koenma never DID give us the information on where we should take him…."

"Oh well, I'll just use my Jagan," Hiei replied.

"Alright," Kurama consented.

***With Yukina, Touya, and Boton***

"I-," Yukina began, "I really like you, but I can't- I'm sorry-,"

"You 'can't'?" a very confused Touya inquired.

"Yes, I-I just told Boton today that I love her." Yukina explained, "However, I know she doesn't feel that way about me, so maybe…" Yukina trailed off, "Well I do care about you a lot, so we could give it a try, I guess. But I do still love Boton, so I understand if you don't want—"

Touya chuckled, "You're rambling, dear. Don't worry. I really love you, and I can see why you would love Boton. I definitely care about her."

"So, we could, maybe, try it?" Yukina asked hesitantly.

"Definitely," Touya confirmed, "I want to give it a shot, at least, and I know Boton cares about you as a friend, so I know she'll be happy for you. When she wakes up we'll tell her, okay?"

"Alright," Yukina agreed.

"Hngh?" Boton mumbled something incoherent in her sleep, and Yukina gave a start of surprise.

"Ha-ha, don't worry about it so much. She'll be happy for us. Boton is a great person." Touya reassured Yukina.

"Alright," Yukina's nervous laugh made Touya smile, "Well, we should try to get some sleep. Although I don't think I'm going to be able to get any sleep, we should at least try."

"That's true, though it's really not a big deal considering it's not as if we are doing much physical labor while trapped in here, ha-ha." Touya teased, "Although I have to say, if I had to be trapped in a place with people it would definitely be here and with you two. This place is gorgeous, and both of you are amazing."

Yukina hid her blush by climbing into bed and getting comfortable, "Good night, Touya."

"Good night, my lady," Touya responded and climbed into his own bed.

a/n:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.


	39. Chapter 39

What is in {} are my thoughts.

***In the middle of who-knows-where***

"So we're just going to leave him here?" A rather irritated yet resigned Kuwabara asked.

"Yes," Kurama replied, "And we'll hide a little ways away. We need to make sure that we're far enough away that the demons won't sense us. We're strong enough that we would definitely scare them away unless they're rather rash."

"Which they must be considering they attacked you with me near by," Hiei commented.

"Well, that's true," Kurama conceded, "Nonetheless, we will be able to sense when Yusuke's aura changes, so even if we are a ways away it can only benefit us."

"What if they don't just overshadow him, but they just try to kill him?" Kuwabara demanded, "We wouldn't be able to get there in time to save him if that happens, so this plan of being a long ways away is BAD. Yusuke could DIE."

"That's not what that type of demon does," Kurama informed him serenely, "Don't worry. Let's go." Kurama turned on his heal and let Kuwabara and Hiei away. After a while he stopped and commented, "That's far enough. Now we wait."

***An hour later***

"I'm bored," Kuwabara whined for what seemed like the billionth time.

"Hn. Shut up, idiot," Hiei retorted then jerked slightly. "Yusuke's aura fluctuated. Let's go."

Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara took off at a dead sprint to where they had left Yusuke.

When they got there, Yusuke was staggering around the clearing, obviously attempting to fight off the demon attempting to possess him. Other demons of Zana's type were gathered around the clearing, but as soon as they sensed two strong demons and one strong human racing toward them, they scattered as quickly as possible, leaving their kin to possess Yusuke and fend for himself. The demon quickly overpowered Yusuke, and, using Yusuke's body, turned toward the oncoming group, seemingly sensing Hiei's presence. {Remember that Hiei is evidently his true love and thus the one the demon would rape once in possession of Yusuke's body.}

"!" Possessed Yusuke yelled with a truly scary smile on his face.

"Um, that's creepy," Hiei commented.

"…It seems his 'true love' has changed," Kurama commented slowly, "Anywwayyyy."

Kurama shoved Kuwabara toward Yusuke (as previously planned) and backed off with Hiei. The demon took the bait and tried to jump to Kuwabara. However, seeing as they were anticipating this, Kurama and Hiei reacted fast enough to strike the demon down before it reached Kuwabara.

"GUYS," Kuwabara shrieked, "That was scary! No wonder you guys weren't willing to tell me what the plan was. DON'T EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN."

"Oh, shut up, idiot," Hiei snapped, "Did it work?"

The three of them turned expectantly to Yusuke, who had collapsed after the demon left his body.

***Morning in the sealed off room***

"Good morning, you two," Boton chirped.

"Wah?" Touya groaned from his bed, "You're isolated in a room with nothing to do, and you STILL wake up early?"

"Ha-ha," Boton laughed, "Only because we've been in here long enough that I've slept enough that my body does not need more and therefore is rejecting any more sleep."

"Wow that sounded like a formal explanation," Touya commented with a smile.

"Yeah, sorry," Boton laughed.

Yukina smiled sleepily up at the two of them. "It is really nice to wake up to happy people."

"Yeah," Boton sat up, "It is. Ha-ha maybe being in here for a long time isn't so bad…."

"Agreed," Touya hauled himself out of his bed and sat on the edge of his bed, "So, now being as good a time as any, Yukina and I have something we'd like to tell you."

"Oh, really?" Boton asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," Yukina said hesitantly, "We, uh…."

"Love each other," Touya finished for her.

a/n:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.


	40. Chapter 40

What is in {} are my thoughts.

***Again, In the middle of who-knows-where***

Yusuke {in sync with the dramatic music in the background} picked himself off the ground and smiled at them. …Then broke out in maniacal laughter, "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA. FOOLS. YOU MADE ME INSANE AGAIN."

"Um, what?" Kuwabara asked, "If Yusuke is insane now then that means that he really was sane before and that he was probably telling the truth. But then who sent the second note? Who wanted revenge on Yusuke so badly that they would frame him? Oh, who knows? This is getting too complicated for me."

"Let's go tell Koenma," Kurama suggested.

"Alright…. Wait, where did Yusuke go?" Kuwabara stared around blankly.

"Hn. Whatever. We'll find him eventually," Hiei said resignedly. It seemed as though he might actually have been starting to get used to all the craziness that was happening recently.

***At Koenma's office**

"Wow, we got here really fast," Kuwabara commented in his usual clueless way.

"Anywwwwwwwaaaaaayyyy," Koenma tried to redirect the conversation, "How did it go?"

"Badly," Kurama explained, "As it turns out Yusuke really was sane, so when we got him possessed again he became insane again and then escaped."

"What?" Koenma exclaimed, "So that means he was telling the truth and he really didn't send the second note. But then who did? Who would try to frame Yusuke? Who could have done it so well that none of us noticed?"

"All questions that we don't have answers to," Kurama replied evenly.

"So what are we going to do?" Koenma asked.

"Um, we hunt him down?" Hiei asked, very confused at the fact that no one seemed to still have the ability to be logical any longer.

"Oh, that works. Go do that. And if you get the cache look into who might have wanted to frame Yusuke. I thought most of his adversaries were dead, but I could be wrong." Koenma proceeded to shoo them, once again, out of his office.

***Touya, Boton, and Yukina***

"WHAT?" Boton shrieked, "Uh, I mean, wow, guys, that's great. I'm really-," Boton seemed as if she was trying to be happy for them, but in the end she ended up breaking down in tears.

"Oh, honey, what's wrong," Yukina wrapped an arm around her and looked at her sadly.

"I really l-l-love you, Yukina, I just c-c-couldn't s-say anything before," Boton managed between sobs to gasp out a confession.

"Oh," Yukina whispered, for at a moment speechless, "Dear, I do still love you, but I do love Touya, and I can't just agree to be with him and then go and be with you. But I really do love you. Ahh, I'm so sorry, you two, but I love you both and there really isn't anything I can do about it…."

"Well," Touya tried, "Um, I actually do like you both…. I didn't want to say anything because I would probably have sounded like a complete jerk…. But now that both of you like each other, and Yukina likes me, I thought maybe I should mention that. And this may sound a bit far-fetched, I mean, it's definitely off the beaten path, so to speak, but maybe we could sort of, maybe try a three-some? Of course that would only really work if Boton liked me, too, but, yeah…"

Boton chuckled through her tears at Touya's rambling before replying, "I definitely care about you, so we could give it a try."

"It's fine with me," Yukina chimed in while giving Boton a comforting hug, "that neatly solves the problem after all.

"Alright," Touya smiled at the two blue haired girls.

a/n:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.


	41. Chapter 41

What is in {} are my thoughts.

***In the office of the guides of the river Styx***

"Hey, girls!" Yusuke hollered as he walked in on the room during the guides of the river Styx's break.

"Oh, hey, Yusuke. Have you seen Boton? We haven't seen her in ages." One of the girls piped up.

"Yeah, I just saw her; she wanted me to ask you girls to do her a favor."

"A favor? Anything for Boton," A cheery raven-hared girl asked.

"She wanted you guys to run a hand-writing analysis of this note and find out if the person who wrote it is in the database." Yusuke explained.

"Well, that's weird. But alright…."

"You know," the one silent-until-now girl commented, "I heard a rumor that you were insane and that they put you into an insane asylum. I asked Koenma about it, and he ordered me to squish the rumor. The whole situation is rather odd…. But id Boton sent you then you must have a legitimate reason…. Here, give it to me, I'll go do it." After Yusuke handed her the note she replied, "This says it's from you…"

"Someone sent that in my name, yeah. It's related to a case. We need to know who really wrote it," Yusuke explained.

"Oh, alright."

***With Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei***

"So where do you two think Yusuke will go?" Kurama asked, "You don't think he'd go to Hell's Gateway again, do you?"

"No way, Yusuke's not THAT stupid," Kuwabara responded, laughing.

"Are you really sure of that?" Hiei seemed exasperated with the whole situation.

"Well, he DID go there before when we thought it would be stupid for him to go there…." Kuwabara trailed off.

"Exactly," Kurama replied, "So, maybe we should head over there."

"Okay, Kuwabara replied, "but for the record, if he's there I'm going to knock him out just for being stupid."

"As if you have any right to talk about others being stupid," Hiei jibed.

"Shut up, shrimp," Kuwabara retorted.

"Déjà vu," Kurama started laughing, "You guys are finally starting to act like yourselves again, ha-ha. It's good to see."

"Yeah, whatever," Kuwabara frowned at Kurama, "Let's just get moving."

"As if you could keep up if Kurama and I decided to 'get moving'." Hiei replied.

"Oh, Hiei, you started both those insults with 'as if'. Are you loosing your touch?" Kurama chuckled as they all started heading toward Hell's Gateway.

"So how do you guys think Yusuke became sane again? He wasn't possessed in the insane asylum was he?" Kuwabara called out.

"I doubt it," Kurama replied, "Sometimes people just come out of being insane. It's extremely rare, but it does happen. Yusuke must just be one of the lucky few that have some part of his brain that just overcomes insanity."

"Well then couldn't he already be sane again?" Kuwabara conjectured.

"Astute observation," Kurama continued over Hiei's muttered, "As if Kuwabara could ever be considered astute."

"But…" Kuwabara continued, ignoring Hiei's comment, "if he was sane again don't you think he would come to us and help us find who framed him?"

"Probably not," Kurama responded, "We haven't exactly shown any faith in him. He told us he was sane before, and we didn't believe him. I mean, we not only didn't believe him, we went and made him insane again. So, really, it makes sense that he wouldn't think that we would believe him."

"Yeah, well, whatever. He might still be insane," Kuwabara blew off Kurama's too-complicated-for-him explanation.

"We're here," Hiei announced, bringing the other two back to the present.

"Right," Kurama confirmed, "Let's fan out and check the perimeter." Kuwabara gave Kurama an odd look for his odd vocabulary, but Hiei and Kuwabara followed his directions anyway.

a/n:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.


	42. Chapter 42

What is in {} are my thoughts.

***In the break-room of the girls of the river Styx***

"Hey," Yusuke sauntered in, "have you girls found anything?"

"Actually yes," one of the girls responded, "We don't have a name on this demon, but we do have his location."

"How do you have his location, yet not his name?" Yusuke queried.

"Well, we have a few strands of his hair brought in from when he committed a minor crime, but when he escaped we let him go because his crime was not worth the effort of catching him. And we have devices that can track him from his hair."

"Alright, thanks!" Yusuke called, taking the note and watch {remember the watch from the show that find demons?} and leaving.

"Are you sure that was for Boton?" One girl asked the others.

"Well, probably not. But it probably was for a case, so it shouldn't really matter," one of the other girls responded, "Oh, and our break is over. Let's get to work."

***Hell's Gateway***

"Okay, guys," Kuwabara called, "Yusuke isn't here. Let's just head back and report to Koenma. We have no idea where Yusuke went."

"Alright," Kurama sighed, "Let's go."

"Alright but on the way, I have a question. Uh," Kuwabara hesitated, "Did I hear Yusuke right when he said-uh-when he was possessed and he was talking. And, um, are we sure that the demon who possessed him was the same type as Zana was?"

"Yes, we're sure," Kurama responded, "And yes, I heard what he said. He loves you, apparently."

"Uh, no way," Kuwabara stuttered, "Didn't Yusuke love Hiei? Though I have no idea why anyone would love the Shrimp," Kuwabara barely dodged Hiei's kick and glared in response.

"True Loves can change, Kuwabara," Kurama chastised, "And now Yusuke loves you, though I doubt he'll ever admit that when sober and sane. What are you going to do about it? Are you going to admit you love him or be in denial?"

"Why are you assuming I love him? I love Yukina! And Yusuke should love Keiko!" Kuwabara protested.

"No, you don't love Yukina, you love Yusuke, weather or not you'll admit it," Kurama informed him, blithely ignoring Kuwabara's comment about Yusuke loving Keiko.

"But, but, but- I DON'T LOVE YUSUKE. AND HE'S DELUSIONAL IF HE THINKS HE LOVES ME." Kuwabara's voice cracked midway up through the next octave.

"Just the fact that the idea bothers you so much tells me you do," Kurama smirked, "And anyway, we're here."

"AH! YUSUKE'S RIGHT THERE!" Kuwabara yelled and ran toward Yusuke who had just entered Koenma's office.

***Koenma's office***

"Wait. WAIT. DON'T ATTACK ME!" Yusuke yelled, ducking out of the way.

"STOP," Koenma bellowed, "Let him speak."

"He's insane! Why should we listen to him?" Kuwabara demanded.

"Maybe because the last time we didn't listen to him we made him insane again when he was perfectly sane," Koenma snapped.

"Good point," Kuwabara agreed unhappily and stopped mid-leap at Yusuke.

"So, I get to talk now?" Yusuke asked. At the other three's nods he continued, "Well, I tricked the girls of the river Styx—"

"YOU WHAT?" Koenma yelled, "STAY AWAY FROM MY EMPLOYEES!"

"What? Jeez, I didn't hurt them or anything, and I only half-lied to them," Yusuke defended himself, "Anyway, I got them to run a handwriting analysis on the note to find out if the thing, in this case demon, who wrote the note was in your system. He was, fortunately for me. So I have proof I didn't write it. Then the girls gave me this watch so I can track him."

"Wow," Koenma commented, "And this is why you are my best detective. You three, go capture and question the demon. Find out why he wanted to frame Yusuke. Yusuke, you stay here."

"Whyyyy?" Yusuke whined.

"Because you ARE still insane," Koenma glared at him, "Sit."

a/n:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.


	43. Chapter 43

What is in {} are my thoughts.

***At the location of the demon who framed Yusuke***

"There he is," Kuwabara pointed, actually keeping his voice down. {It's a miracle.}

"Let's go," Kurama said and attacked. The other two followed suit and a suitably short battle ensued, ending whip Kurama using his rose whip to gravely injure the demon.

"Jeez, man, you really hurt him. We may not have time to get the answers we need because he's dying too fast." Kuwabara sounded annoyed.

"Ah, sorry," Kurama responded.

"Anyway, demon!" Kuwabara barked, "Why did you try to frame Yusuke? Did someone send you?"

"I…was… hired," the demon responded weakly and then died.

"BY WHO? Greaaaaaaaattttt," Kuwabara sighed in irritation, "So now we know someone hired this demon to frame Yusuke, but this information raises more questions than answers."

"And where do we go from here?" Kurama asked.

"Well," Kuwabara started, "Since Yusuke has proved himself innocent…while insane… okay that's weird. Anyway! We need to get him back to being sane."

"Um, he hasn't proven himself innocent yet," Kurama pointed out, "He could have hired the demon to write the note for him."

"Why would he do that?" Kuwabara demanded.

"He WAS insane," Kurama pointed out.

"We don't know that," Kuwabara argued, "Yusuke said he became sane in the insane asylum."

"Yes, but he could have lied, and he could have done this when he was sane. He could have wanted revenge for some reason and hired the demon to write his second note so that if we accused him he could prove it wasn't him. He is the one who thought of the handwriting analysis after all. It could all be an elaborate plot," Kurama argued.

"Yeah, I guess that's possible, but come on, Yusuke just isn't smart enough," Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Maybe you're underestimating him," Kurama countered, "Maybe from the very beginning he wanted to overthrow the ruler of the spirit world, so he's been slowly but surely gaining our trust."

"Um," Kuwabara said with a disbelieving look on his face, "So he got himself killed, so that he could gain the confidence of the ruler of the spirit world, and then fight for his life several times over, and then his great big bad plan was to hire a demon to write a note threatening people? He didn't even do any damage? That's ridiculous. Kurama are you really tired or something?"

"We're here," tired Hiei announced to try to stop the arguing.

"Koenma," Kuwabara caught the ruler of the spirit world's attention, "We found him, but all we managed to get out of him before he died is that he was hired."

"I KNOW WHO DID IT!" Yusuke screeched.

"Okay, somehow you proved yourself innocent, but there is no way you could know who did it. Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama please go get him possessed again," Koenma said dismissively.

"Actually," Kurama started, "He didn't really prove himself innocent—"

"Just go make him sane again!" Koenma pleaded as he continued to stamp papers.

"WHY DOES NO ONE LISTEN TO ME?" Yusuke demanded, but left with the others anyway.

"Why is the line between sanity and insanity progressively less recognizable for you?" Hiei asked Yusuke on their way to the nearest location full of demons like Zana.

"I don't know, maybe because I've been swapping between the two so frequently? Why won't anyone believe that I know who did it?" Yusuke countered.

"Because you're insane, maybe," Hiei pointed out.

"So you all will believe me when I'm sane?"

"Maybe," Hiei stated.

"Okay," Yusuke started humming.

The four of them reached the area where the demons gathered, and Yusuke went and found a demon. He told him that if he possessed him then left him Yusuke's friends WOULD NOT kill him. So the demon, rather scared for his life, did just that.

"Okay, I'm sane. NOW will you believe me?" Yusuke demanded.

"Alright. Fine," Hiei consented.

a/n:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.


	44. Chapter 44

What is in {} are my thoughts.

***With Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei***

"IT WAS KURAMA!" Yusuke screamed while dramatically pointing his finger at Kurama.

"Uh, no way," Hiei said, "Let's go back to Koenma's office, now."

"AH! FINE," Yusuke yelled, frustrated with the entire situation.

"So, Yusuke," Kuwabara tried to start a conversation with Yusuke on the way to Koenma's office.

"WHAT?" Yusuke snapped.

"Jeeze, relax," Kuwabara sounded defensive.

"HOW CAN I RELAX? I KNOW WHO FRAMED ME, BUT NONE OF YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME," the spirit detective yelled.

"Well, you think it's Kurama. That's not even possible, so no, of course we aren't going to believe you," Kuwabara retorted, "Okay, anyway—"

"And jeez you guys keep saying 'anyway'. Is that a new fad or something?"

"Oh, shut up, Yusuke," Kuwabara replied, "ANYWAY. Do you remember what happened while you were possessed this last time?"

"Uh, no?" Yusuke said, suddenly nervous.

"Lies," Hiei grunted as he ran past them to catch up with Kurama.

"Um, how would you know?" Yusuke yelled sarcastically after him, "It is not as if you've been listening to the conversation or anything!" Hiei chose to ignore him.

"So you do remember?" Kuwabara stared at him pointedly, "Good. Then you can explain exactly what you meant."

"Nope," Yusuke denied.

"'Nope'?" Kuwabara looked disbelievingly at Yusuke, "You can't say what you did when you were possessed and then refuse to explain!"

"Well it's not exactly MY fault I said that. I WAS POSSESSED," Yusuke defended himself.

"Oh, whatever," Kuwabara snapped, "I don't care about it anyway."

"What?" Yusuke's face fell.

"Oh NOW you look like you care," Kuwabara snapped and tried to speed up to get away from Yusuke.

"Wait, aw, fine, jerk, I care. Happy?" Yusuke snapped, catching up with Kuwabara and glaring at him.

"Yes. No. Oh, I don't know," Kuwabara exhaled sharply, glaring at Yusuke.

"What's THAT mean?" Yusuke snapped.

"IT MEANS I LOVE YOU, YOU JERK," Kuwabara yelled, "And I must be the idiot that the Shrimp keeps telling me I am for being in love with you!"

"Sweeeeeeeeeetttt," Yusuke grinned. Well… he was grinning until Kuwabara knocked him to the ground and proceeded to try to beat him to a pulp.

"THERE IS NOTHING SWEET ABOUT IT," Kuwabara yelled at him in between punches.

"Alright, alright. Chill, I get your point, man. I was a jerk," Yusuke admitted while shoving Kuwabara off of him.

"Are you two coming?" Kurama called, "We're almost there."

***At Koenma's Office***

"Alright, Yusuke, who is it that you think did this?" Koenma asked.

"KURAMA," Yusuke shouted.

"Of course it wasn't me. Why would I do that?" Kurama sounded very annoyed at the fact that anyone might be considering him guilty.

"Actually…" Koenma trailed off.

{A fairly fluffy chapter, I know, and I apologize}

a/n:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.


	45. Chapter 45

What is in {} are my thoughts.

***Koenma's Office***

"ACTUALLY WHAT?" Yusuke yelled, excited because Koenma had not immediately agreed with Kurama, "Do you agree with me?"

"Well," Koenma started reluctantly, "It WOULD make sense. I mean, wasn't he also possessed? WAIT. IS HE INSANE? HAS HE BEEN INSANE THIS WHOLE TIME? WHAT?"

"YES. THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU PEOPLE. AND THAT'S WHAT GENKAI WAS TRYING TO TELL US EARLIER. How is it that I'm the blockhead, yet I'M the one who realizes this before anyone else?" Yusuke sighed dramatically into the following silence.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! Fools," Kurama's cold laughter cut through the air like a warm knife through butter, "None of you even thought anything was wrong."

"You-what?" Hiei whispered.

"Yes," Kurama smirked, "I fooled you all! Even you, Hiei. You even let me get close to you, past all of your defenses."

Hiei staggered back, winded, as if someone had actually managed to land a solid punch to his gut, "How could you?"

"Well, by your primitive guidelines I 'could' because I'm 'insane'. Though really, if this kind of brilliance is insanity more people should convert," Kurama said mercilessly.

"What brilliance?" Yusuke snapped, "You didn't accomplish anything!"

"Oh, that's what you think, of course, insignificant mortal," Kurama replied with a smile that made Yusuke's blood run cold, "And don't even think about it," Kurama glared at Kuwabara who had been trying to sneak up behind him to knock him out, "Unlike Yusuke I learn form other's mistakes."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Yusuke frowned at him.

"It means you let them sneak up behind you to knock you out several times. One would think you'd have learned from it," Kurama responded evenly.

"Yeah, whatever," Yusuke said and walked closer until he was right in Kurama's face, "I bet you never expected this!" And Yusuke took that moment of time to punch Kurama and effectively knock him out.

"Uh, right," Koenma stared at the unconscious red-head, "Someone go make him sane again. I can't take much more of this madness."

"In a minute," Kuwabara interrupted, "Koenma, we should try to find out why he did it if we can before we make him sane again. He might not remember anything that happened when he's sane again…"

"Since when were you an expert on sanity and intelligent enough to see that?" Koenma snapped and then backed off, "but of course you're right. Tie him up or something, find out why he did it, THEN go make him sane again. And do all of that somewhere else. I need quiet for some very important business."

"Meaning you want to take a nap," Yusuke laughed.

"Just get out of here," Koenma glared at the lot of them, noting with concern that Hiei still looked shell-shocked.

"Yes, your highness," Yusuke gestured theatrically and hoisted Kurama up, so that he could carry him 'somewhere else'."

"Hey, Shrimp, what's wrong? You look like a ghost," Kuwabara prodded Hiei, expecting to get a demeaning response. However, Hiei did not even react, which caused Kuwabara to feel the first stirrings of unease. "Shrimp?" Still he did not respond.

Kuwabara put it out of his mind when Yusuke call that, "Here's fine, don't you think?"

"Uh, yeah," Kuwabara responded, "Tie him up or something, though."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Yusuke responded.

"Hey, you really do need to do that!" Kuwabara frowned and proceeded to tie Kurama up, since Yusuke did not seem like he was going to do so.

"YO, KURAMA, WAKE UP," Yusuke dumped water from a nearby spring onto Kurama, aiding Kurama in his quest for consciousness.

"What?" Kurama stirred.

"Oi, fox-boy, we want to know why you framed me. Then we'll go make you sane again, okay? Good. Speak," Yusuke mockingly ordered.

"Ease up, man," Kuwabara defended Kurama, "He's insane."

"Yeah, whatever, he still tried to frame me."

"So? You kind of raped multipule people, Yusuke," Kuwabara pointed out.

"Right," Yusuke thought a moment, "Good point."

"Anyway," Kuwabara continued, "Kurama, why did you frame Yusuke?"

a/n:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.


	46. Chapter 46

What is in {} are my thoughts.

"What?" Kurama stirred, "Oh, that. Well if you'd stop and think about it, it should be obvious."

"It's not. Dumb it down so we'll understand it," Yusuke retorted.

"Do I have a choice?" Kurama asked rhetorically. When Yusuke just glared at him, he muttered, "You all are so stupid."

"Yes, we know that's what you think of us, but that doesn't explain what you did," Kuwabara piped up.

"Actually it does," Kurama paused to let the rest of them feel stupid because they did not understand his 'explanation', "Well, you DID warn me that I would have to dumb it down. Fine. You all are SO ridiculously STUPID. It has been driving me up the wall since I came to my senses—"

"You mean went insane?" Kuwabara interrupted.

"Yes, whatever. That seems to be what you all insist on calling it simply because you don't understand it. Anyway, the stupidity drove me insane, no pun intended, so I decided that I should undertake the task of DESTROYING IT. BRUTALLY AND WITHOUT MERCY. Once I came to that conclusion, all that was left was to come up with a plan as to how to go about it. I could not simply go about murdering you one by one, though that was my initial urge, because you would… probably have figured it out eventually, despite your stupidity. So—"

"Will you cut out the insults and just tell us already?" Yusuke demanded.

"Stop interrupting and maybe I'll get there, Idiot," Kurama glared at them all, pausing just to drag it out, "So, anyway, I was GOING to say that I started off by determining any potential threats. I decided that you would probably have figured out it was me if I went around murdering you, because ONE of you has a brain, that being Hiei. Before I even started on my ingenious plan I knew I needed to figure out a way to neutralize this threat. The only way that would work would be to get him to trust me unconditionally, something nearly impossible with someone like Hiei. The conclusion I came to was that I needed to convince him I loved him and hope he fell in love with me. Fortunately, that worked, with some help from the detective."

Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Hiei all started at him, and Hiei sat down on the ground as if his legs had given out. "But—"

"Too much information?" Kurama smirked, "Well, YOU wanted to know. So anyway, I got him to love me and went on with my plan, which, dumbed down so that you fools can understand it, was to turn you all against each other. It was fairly easy, especially considering Yusuke had already been acting insane. I saw my chance and took it. I hired a demon to write a note for me so it couldn't be traced back to me and waited for you all to find it."

"And we all believed it was from Yusuke…" Hiei murmured.

"Yes," Kurama smiled cruelly, "from there it was pretty easy, considering each of you turned on Yusuke even when he came back perfectly sane. Even Kuwabara was turned against for trying to stand up for Yusuke. Then Yukina and Boton were locked away, safely out of the way, so I could deal with them at my leisure. It was all very convenient for me. I would have been able to kill you off, one by one, if Toguro hadn't come along. And, really, who could have foreseen THAT? Oh well, even though I didn't succeed, I have done damage. None of you can look at each other the same way now. Also, I know you are not intending on killing me, so I will get another chance. Your pitiful attempt to make me 'sane' again will do nothing, and I will come after you, one by one. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Uh," Yusuke trailed off, "Let's… go make him sane again, shall we? Kurama being insane is unnerving."

"Yeah," Kuwabara agreed, edging slightly away from Kurama.

"I'm going to knock him out for the trip because I really don't want to hear any more of this," Yusuke warned them before landing a solid hit to Kurama's head, effectively knocking him out and ensuring he would have a headache when he woke up.

"…Shrimp?" Kuwabara asked, looking at Hiei, still motionless on the floor, while Yusuke picked Kurama up and heaved him over his shoulder. Hiei silently got up and led the way to the area where they had found a demon to possess Yusuke the last time.

a/n:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.


	47. Chapter 47

What is in {} are my thoughts.

***On the way to the mating grounds of demons like Zana***

"So," Kuwabara called out, "we've been using these demons for a while now, but we don't actually know anything about them except that they possess people and rape whoever the possessed person loves. For starters, that information is really vague and hard to believe. I mean, how does the demon know who the possessed person loves? And what are these demons called, anyway? We've been calling them 'demons like Zana" but that's a mouthful and I feel like Koenma really should have given us more information."

"Woowww, you don't pay attention AT ALL, do you, Kuwabara?" Yusuke smirked, "Even *I* have more information than that, and I was INSANE while a lot of this was going on."

"Oh, really?" Kuwabara bit back, "And was I even there when Koenma was telling you all this magical information? How could I possibly have known? You guys have purposefully left me out of every loop it was possible to leave me out of. And when I tried to get IN the loop, one of you guys would hit me!"

"It's not my fault they deemed you unworthy," Yusuke snapped.

"Unworthy? Why you—"

"Whatever. Chill out, man. I'll tell you this irrelevant information that you want to know so bad. This particular breed of demon is called the 'Possessive Type'," Yusuke explained.

"Meaning you have no idea whatsoever and you were just making things up to seem smart," Kuwabara deduced with a glare in Yusuke's direction.

"Hey, you can think whatever boats your float, as far as I'm concerned," {no, this is NOT a typo, haha} Yusuke replied smugly.

"Or maybe Koenma didn't find YOU worthy, so he made random stuff up to get you to shut up and go on a dangerous mission with no real information whatsoever," Kuwabara conjectured.

"Uhhh, no. I'm his number one detective, remember? I'M the one that gets the information, and YOU'RE the one that gets left out because no one trusts you and because you wouldn't understand it anyway. Pfft," Yusuke replied smugly.

"Fine, if you think you have such good information, how does the demon know who the possessed person loves, huh?" Kuwabara asked.

"OBVIOUSLY it…..uh," Yusuke stuttered.

"You have no idea," Kuwabara smirked.

"Yes, I do. I just had to think a bit. After all, Koenma told me SO MUCH that it took a minute to remember that particular detail," Yusuke recovered, "And anyway, the demon can read the person it possess' heart while it's taking over the person. It rapes the person that it deduces that the person loves to ensure the possessed person would be too depressed and confused and just generally conflicted to fight back. See, that makes sense?"

"Uh, no it doesn't. That's stupid. Why wouldn't the demon just kill the person if it was so worried about the person fighting back? Duh," Kuwabara spoke.

"Wow, you really are stupid. THAT is why we never tell you anything," Yusuke said condescendingly, "The demons can't possess people if the people are DEAD. If a demon was just going to kill the person it couldn't possess anyone. So what does that tell us about these demons?" Yusuke's baby-talk voice aimed to irritate Kuwabara as much as possible, conveniently ignoring the fact that Kuwabara had been the only one to really stand up for him while he was insane.

"That the demons are idiots, obviously," Kuwabara hissed angrily.

"Wrong," Yusuke hummed, "It says that they either need to possess people or do it for fun. Now, which is more likely? Seriously, it's obviously that they need to possess people in order to survive. They're kind of like parasites except that they can live for a short time without a host."

"Now you're just trying to sound smart. Did you memorize that or something?" Kuwabara laughed.

"What? No—of course not!" Yusuke sputtered indignantly.

"We're here," Hiei cut across their argument to inform them that they really needed to stop running.

"Oh, uh, right," Yusuke said, laying Kurama down in the grass, "Let's go find somewhere to hide."

"Like, behind that tree?" Kuwabara asked, pointed at a rather large tree, no different from any of the other trees in the area except from the fact that it had been singled out to be rudely pointed at. I mean, really, plants have feelings too! {I thought maybe it had been a while since I added in a little of my ridiculous humor ;P}

***Half an hour of waiting behind a tree***

"ARGH!" Kuwabara leaped up, "WHY IS NO ONE POSSESSING HIM?"

"Maybe because you're making so much noise?" Yusuke asked rhetorically, wincing away as Kuwabara practically yelled in his ear.

"No, I meant before now," Kuwabara huffed out in irritation.

"…Maybe because we keep coming back to the same place and the demons have learned that we either kill or just terrify one of them and just leave. They are probably waiting for one among them to either be suicidal enough or stupid enough to risk possessing Kurama. They probably can tell we're here, too, considering we really aren't hiding that well…" Yusuke trailed off.

Kuwabara blinked once and then wondered aloud, "When did you suddenly get smart?"

"Maybe blurring the line between insanity and sanity really does make you smarter, like Kurama was saying," Yusuke answered, a bit sarcastically.

"I doubt that…but then who knows anymore?" Kuwabara sighed tiredly.

"Look," Hiei murmured.

"YES," Kuwabara yelled, "ONE OF THEM IS POSSESSING KURAMA!"

"Probably because it thought we were distracted, now don't scare it until we're sure it's done," Yusuke reprimanded.

"Oh, good point," Kuwabara conceded, "but anyway, it has possessed him. Shouldn't we…you know, go save Kurama now?"

"Or," Yusuke dragged out the word, "we could just leave him there for a little bit. Revenge, hmm?"

"You raped multiple people, INCLUDING KURAMA, and YOU want to get revenge on him? Why don't you think about that for a second," Kuwabara argued, sounding skeptical.

"Uhhhhhhh, good point. Again," Yusuke muttered, "I was sort of hoping that since you had brought that up once, you'd leave that little fact alone."

"As if," Kuwabara responded, as Kuwabara and Yusuke jumped out from behind their tree, attempting and failing to be dramatic in their appearance. All the two managed to do was scare the demon possessing Kurama so bad that he vacated Kurama's body. After all, the demon had seen its brethren murdered in cold blood by these people who came stumbling and clambering through the underground as only either a bear or something powerful enough it could be stupid yet not get killed by Darwinism would do.

"That was unexpectedly easy," Yusuke commented.

"Yeah, well, like we said earlier, we've been here enough times by know that they are probably scared of us…" Kuwabara picked Kurama up and heaved him over his shoulder, "Oi, Shrimp, are you coming?" Hiei, uncharacteristically, even for him. silent, hesitated, before joining them in the clearing.

a/n:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.


	48. Chapter 48

What is in {} are my thoughts.

"Almost thereeeeeeeeee," Yusuke whined.

"Oh, shut up. We've done the hard part," Kuwabara snapped, shifting Kurama onto his other shoulder.

"Mnfg," Kurama groaned, "Okay, okay. WHY am I tied up? And why is Kuwabara carrying me?"

"Because you were insane," Yusuke happily explained, "and, just going by the fact that you aren't laughing evilly, I'm going to assume you're sane again. Do you remember anything?"

"I was WHAT? Insane? Wait…how long ago did this happen?" Kurama asked, struggling against the ropes tied around him.

"It's been a while. Guys? Let's stop here for a bit," Kuwabara said as he set Kurama down in a clearing and started to untie the rope.

"I don't remember anything… Or wait, maybe I do…" Kurama trailed off, "I'm getting flashes of things, but I'm pretty sure what I'm remembering didn't happen."

"Well, a lot of the things that happened were pretty crazy, so tell us, and we'll tell you if it actually happened or not," Yusuke told him.

"Yusuke was insane for a while, too, though, so I'm more reliable than him," Kuwabara smirked at Yusuke.

"Wait, before that, HOW did I go insane anyway? And why was Yusuke insane?" Kurama asked, trying to get his bearings.

"Well, do you remember that Koenma sent you after a demon called Zana?" Kuwabara asked. When Kurama nodded, the orange-haired student continued, "Well, he ended up possessing you and for some reason that causes the possessed person to go insane. When you failed to show up Koenma sent Yusuke after you. He, uh, found you ended up getting possessed, too. So he went insane and did some pretty crazy things, and eventually we stuck him in an insane asylum, where he randomly re-gained his sanity. He then escaped, did some weird things, and finally we captured him again. He was sane, but we thought he was insane, or maybe he really was insane, but was smart-insane…. I don't know. Anyway, we captured him, sort of, and with the help of Toguro—"

"I feel like YOU are the one insane," Kurama rubbed his temples, "Toguro's dead, for starters and, wait. He "uh, found" me? What does THAT mean?"

"Uhhh," Kuwabara glanced at Hiei, "You don't want to know."

Kurama, following the glance, turned dead white. "No, I don't think I want to…anyway I'm pretty sure I know now…."

"Uhm," Kuwabara laughed nervously, "Toguro IS dead, you're right about that. There was some complicated scientific explanation for why he was there, and you probably would have understood it, but I didn't, so just go with it."

"Alright."

"So, with the help of Toguro we got Yusuke possessed again, so now he's…sane. Probably. After that Yusuke started yelling about how you'd framed him, and no one believed him until Koenma decided that maybe it was actually possible, since you had also been possessed. Then you turned all creepy and evil, so we knocked you out and tied you up."

Kurama looked at him for a moment before sighing and muttering something along the lines of, "'creepy and evil'?"

"When you came to," Kuwabara continued, "you were even more creepy and evil and all angry and stuff. You ended up doing a lot of insulting, and you explained everything just like villains do in movies and stuff. I thought you'd put up more of a fight, but then again, you mentioned having some evil plan that involved our plan to make you sane again failing. Then we took you to get possessed again, and now you're sane. WAIT. YOU ARE SANE, RIGHT? IT *DID* WORK, RIGHT? OR IS THIS ALL PART OF YOUR CREEPY EVIL PLAN?"

"You really should have thought of that before you untied him," Yusuke mentioned.

"What about you?" Kuwabara demanded, "I didn't see you stopping me!"

"Shut up," Yusuke snapped, "You—"

"I'm sane," Kurama cut across the argument, "At least as sane as I was before Zana possessed me, I guess. This is disconcerting; I remember some things, and other things are getting clearer by the second. Now that I'm sane again, how about you two go report to Koenma?"

"Uh, shouldn't we take you with us…OHHHHH," Yusuke yelled, "I GOT 'CHA. OKAY. WE'LL LEAVE."

"What? Why?" Kuwabara asked, even as Yusuke pulled on his arm and dragged him off into the forest. Kurama and Hiei remained silent until the sounds of Kuwabara's thrashing and Yusuke's yelling had faded into the distance.

"So," Kurama started, fumbled, and tried again, "So, Yusuke, uh, *found* me. I remember a little of that. And then—later—I remember other things. And…I'm not sure—"

"It was all part of you 'creepy evil' plan," Hiei said curtly, "Forget it."

He started to turn away when Kurama stood up suddenly and caught Hiei's shoulder, "No, that's not it. I don't WANT to forget it. I… Well you know what demons like Zana do. That isn't something I could fake. Even if whatever I did while I was insane *was* 'fake' the feeling isn't!"

"…" Hiei didn't even grace that with a reply, turning and leaving quickly, trying very hard to not to seem like he was running away.

a/n:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.


	49. Chapter 49

What is in {} are my thoughts.

"Hiei, wait!" Kurama called, sprinting after him, "wait, please! I don't know what all I did while I was insane but…but I love you. It's cheesy, and I doubt that's what you want to hear, but it's true, and it's the only thing I can think of to say. I never intended to tell you, but seeing the situation we're in now… I had you once, and I don't want to lose you."

Hiei stopped abruptly and turned to face Kurama, "Hn."

"Yes, yes, I KNOW, that was cliché and awkward, but how else do you expect me to tell you these things. I know I'm normally good with words, but when it really counts—well you see the result," Kurama breathed out harshly in frustration, "What I'm TRYING to articulate is that I am SORRY for whatever happened when I was insane. You can't deny, though, that demons like Zana are never wrong when they… act after possessing a person. The feeling is real."

"Hn," Hiei looked at him, communicating much in one look.

"I seem to remember that Yusuke changed from you to Kuwabara? Is that why you're so skeptical now?" Kurama asked, not really expecting an answer, "If that's it, then you should know that these things can change. Life by definition is constant change. In our long lives, we've both seen love come and go, seen people act and people not act. It's just a choice between which we want to do: cling to it while we have it or let it slip away, to blur with eternity, when it may or may not fade. I chose to hope it would fade, because I believed that telling you would destroy the friendship we already had. However, it never faded, and that, if nothing else, should tell you something. At this point it's your choice, and I will accept whatever you decide. I have acted. Will you act or watch the chance slip away?"

"Hn." Hiei took one step forward, indicating his answer shortly, "Fox, if I find out you're still insane I will cut you down without a second thought."

"Yeah," Kurama smiled, relieved, "the fact that you forgave it the first place was somewhat unexpected, though it WAS beyond my power to stop." When Hiei just stood, a few feet away, looking at him, Kurama continued, "I take this to mean you… forgive me for what happened while I was insane, but refuse to start a, uh, relationship based off of a story where I was insane and, ah, raped you?"

Hiei's look hardened, answering Kurama's question before his words did, "Yes."

Kurama closed his eyes, looking pained, "Then I'll start from the beginning. At least now I know I have a chance." Kurama crossed the distance between the two and whispered in Hiei's ear, "And you know a fox never gives up when it has something it wants."

Hiei shivered, responding sarcastically to diffuse the tension, "I didn't know you were an 'it'."

Kurama laughed, saying, "No, don't worry, I'm not."

Hiei growled, "…Fine," and pulled Kurama down into a kiss.

Kurama, looking surprised said, "Well, I didn't expect THAT kind of reaction. That was a fast turn-around." When Hiei glared he quickly amended his statement, "Not that I'm complaining, No, NO! Just curious as to what brought that on. …Was it just that you weren't completely convinced that I was not insane anymore? Uh, all this conversation about sanity and insanity is starting to affect my sentence structure. To remove the double negative, I meant to ask if it was just that you weren't completely convinced that I was sane. …I presume I am acting differently now than when I was insane?"

"Only enough that I know you are yourself."

Kurama smiled at that and dropped the subject, careful not to push Hiei too far, "So how about we go report to Koenma, Kuwabara, and Yusuke, hm? They might be wondering if something happened to us."

Hiei, rather than reply, turned and set off in the direction of Koenma's office.

***At Koenma's Office***

"YOU LEFT WITHOUT THEM? WHAT IF KURAMA KILLED HIEI? OR WHAT IF HIEI KILLED KURAMA?" Kurama and Hiei heard Koenma yell.

"Relax," Kurama said, opening the door, "Neither of us killed the other, or anything else for that matter. I'm sane again, and recent events are slowly coming back to me. In time I suspect I will fully regain my memory."

"Oh, that's good then," Koenma seemed a bit off-guard and uncertain, "So, what now, then? Is everyone sane and safe and whatnot now? All relationships repaired and the world is beautiful and sparkly and happy? Really, I have cases that need to be solved soon. You all managed to fail spectacularly at solving the case involving Zana."

"Actually," a mildly irritated Kurama replied, "If I remember correctly, you just wanted Zana killed. We killed him a long time ago."

"Uh—" Koenma fumbled, "THAT'S NOT THE POINT. The POINT, is: are you all back to normal?"

"Yes, I believe we are all back to a relative stat of normalcy," Kurama answered.

"Good." Koenma snapped, "Then this whole thing is over."

After a pause for that to sink in, Yusuke asked, "WAIT. DOES THAT MEAN I HAVE TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL?"

"Technically, yes," Koenma answered, "but when has the fact that you're SUPPOSED to go to school made you do it?"

"Ahh, but I can't let Kuwabara go to school along and get beat up. I'm the only one allowed to beat him up now."

"I'm not sure if that's sweet or just weird," Koenma sweat-dropped, "Anyway, just go back to school life, and I'll let you know as soon as I've sorted out which case is next."

"Fine," Yusuke agreed, dragging Kuwabara away with him.

Kurama turned to Hiei, saying. "I feel like we forgot something important…."

Hiei simply replied, "Hn."

"Yeah. It probably wasn't anything important," Kurama agreed.

a/n:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.


	50. Chapter 50

What is in {} are my thoughts.

~The Forgotten Chapter~

"Sooo," Touya addressed Boton and Yukina, "I was thinking…. Shouldn't they be done by now? I think we can probably leave now."

"Oh yeah," Boton whispered to Yukina, "We never told him, did we?"

"No, we didn't," Yukina murmured, "What should we do?"

"What are you two whispering about?" Touya asked.

"Nothing," Boton bounced up and down nervously, "Nothing at all!"

"Okaaayy," Touya commented, watching Boton's bouncing with some trepidation, "Whatever. Go get packed up. I really think that we should leave."

"Oh," Yukina exclaimed, distressed, "but we CAN'T!"

"Why not?" Touya asked, confused.

Boton let out a sigh, "Yeah, no one can get in or out now…."

"What are you two talking about?"

Boton looked at Touya incredulously, "Don't you remember? They sealed it so that no one could get in or out."

***Silence***

"Uhhh," Touya looked at them blankly, "No one can get *IN*, but we could have gotten out at any time…."

"WHAT?" Boton shrieked.

"Bu—I thought—" Yukina stuttered, confused and frazzled.

"Yeah," Touya repeated, "Though, now that I think about it, I think that Koenma had it set up so he could, though it would be difficult, open the door once all the madness ended. I guess they forgot about us?"

"They FORGOT us? How could they FORGET us?" Boton yelled angrily.

"Maybe the technology malfunctioned and they just couldn't get in the door to us?" Yukina rationalized, "They wouldn't forget about us."

"That's possible," Boton relented, "Let's go pack up and leave."

Touya, Boton, and Yukina packed up, each with their own level of neatness, or lack thereof depending on the person. Once the bags had been packed, which really did not take very much time considering they had been rushed here and consequently not brought very much of their own things, the three stood anxiously around the door.

"Relax," Touya told the other two, "It opens. See?" Touya, grabbing the handle of the door, opened it and gestured for the ladies to precede him out the door.

"Freeeeeeeedooooooooooooooomm," Boton breathed, sitting on her oar and floating gently above the ground, "Shall we go ask Koenma what all has happened?"

"Sure," Yukina smiled at her, and Touya followed the two wordlessly.

***At Koenma's office***

"Koenmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," Boton burst through the door, "WE'RE BACK."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Koenma jumped nearly as high as his height, "What? Oh, it's you, Boton. Oh, and Yukina and Touya! Hello. Where have you all been?"

"…We've been in the isolated room, remember?" Boton asked, staring at her employer.

"Oh," Koenma looked at them nervously, "Oh right. Yes, yes of course."

"…YOU FORGOT. YOU FORGOT US. HOW COULD YOU FORGET US?" Boton ranted, "YOU—YOU—ARGHHHH. AND WHAT ABOUT EVERYONE ELSE? HOW DID YUSUKE AND KURAMA AND KUWABARA AND HIEI ALL FORGET US?"

"Well," Koenma explained, trying to placate his number one pilot of the river Styx, "We've had a lot going on."

"Mhmm," Boton glared at him disbelievingly.

"Anyway!" Koenma tried to change the subject, "I have a job for you. I need you to take a new case to Yusuke."

"Argh," Boton snapped, then relented, "Oh, alright. I can't say I couldn't see that coming. …I think we all want to know how Yusuke is magically back to being a normal detective, but that can wait. I'll run the case to Yusuke and then you can fill us all in."

"That sounds good," Yukina smiled, instantly forgiving them for forgetting her, "And then I was thinking the three of us could go find someplace to live together?"

"Live… together?" Koenma asked, instantly forgetting his question when Boton glared at him, "Never mind. Here's the file."

"I'd like that," Touya answered, "Yukina and I can go look while Boton runs the file to Yusuke."

"Okay!" Boton chirped happily.

And thus everything and everyone returned to a relative state of normalcy, with only stable, happy relations at the end of this turbulent story. The emotional scars faded, marriages were planned, children may or may not have been born, but above all, everyone got their own brand of happily-ever-after, filled with commotion and action, in short, life.

"You know," Yukina commented on the way out, "Boton, we could go search together for who my brother is!"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Boton answered, fleeing on her oar to Yusuke's school.

-Fin~

a/n:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.


	51. Chapter 51

Sequel: The Seriously Short Story

{Not quite an epilogue but rather a short continuation

On the possibilities and probabilities of relationships formed and broken.}

What is in {} are my thoughts.

Prologue

{This is a flash from the past.}

"Where… where am I? What am I doing here? …Who am I?" whispered words, flung away by the cruel, harsh wind.

"Hello there," a voice suddenly answers. A voice connected to…what appeared to be a small child, chewing on a blue pacifier, which continued on to say, "I hate to be a downer, but you're dead."

Story

"I'm… dead?" Fingers in front of a face, staring blankly, disconnected.

Word floating in the air, "You're dead."

"Yes, you're dead," the voice answers, "Do you know who you are?"

"Who… I am? Do you know?" blue hair falling over a shoulder and in eyes, dark and confused.

"I do." The child keeps his distance, watching.

"Who… who are you?"

"My name is Koenma. Do you remember anything?"

"Anything? Nothing," brush back blue hair, feel a coarse pink kimono falling from shoulders. Pull it up, "Who am I?"

"Your name is Boton."

"Boton. That seems familiar."

"That's good," Koenma answers, "How would you like to be a pilot of the river Styx?"

"What... Yes?"

"Good. Come with me."

***Many years later***

{After the Seriously Long Story.}

"Oh," Boton woke with a start. "A dream from so long ago. I really thought I'd regain my memory eventually. It's been so long since I've thought about it."

Memory. Floating words. A spinning world. Faces. Blue hair, ice cold hands. Brother.

Boton sat bolt-upright, "I have a brother? Who is it… Who is he?" Boton thought hard, flashes of faces dancing in front of her eyes. Faces, places, names, colors, all at once, until they all solidified into one face. Boton let out a gasp and a shriek, jumping clear out of her bed and clinging to the wall frantically trying to stay upright.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Touya came from the other room, accompanied by Yukina, "We were just making breakfast, and we heard a noise.

"I—" Boton stared at him wide-eyed.

"Boton?" Yukina asked, scared.

"I'm fine…" Boton answered, dazed.

"What happened?" Touya asked.

"I regained my memory," Boton explained.

"That's great!" Yukina exclaimed.

"I have a brother." Boton looked at them, blank-eyed.

"…Who?" Yukina asked warily, sensing it would not be someone good, considering the look on Boton's face.

"Touya," Boton slid down the wall hugging her arms around herself.

"Me?" Touya exclaimed, "But—that must be wrong. I would remember if I had a sister."

"They—they erased your memory of me when I died and became a pilot of the river Styx. All pilots have amnesia when they die, so they don't remember anything about their life. That's how Koenma picks them. When he finds people like that he asks them if they want to be pilots, and if they say yes he trains them and erases the memories of those who knew them while they were alive. Pilots only regain their memory after they have been a pilot for many years, and only a very few do."

"But—" Touya stared incredulously.

"Now that I've remembered your memory should return soon. That's how it works," Boton stared at him, blankly.

"What? No way—!" Touya started, but then clutched his head as he fell against the wall.

"Touya?" Yukina asked, worried.

"I… remember now…." Touya said by way of an answer.

Yukina stood, torn, between the two of them, "What do we do?"

"Well…" Boton paused, thinking, "This… does sort of explain why my feelings for him were always a little different than my feelings for you."

"Yes," Touya agreed, "I'd noticed that, too.

"It…" Yukina paused, hesitant, "also explains why you two never really got together…"

"Yeah," Boton answered, relaxing a little.

"Maybe we can just continue the way we have been, then?" Touya asked, resting tiredly against the wall, "Since, really, we'd already been acting more like siblings…."

"Yeah," Boton sighed, hauling herself up off the floor. "Well, I'm off to work. Haha, what a morning."

"Yeah," Yukina agreed, giving her a quick hug and kiss before bidding her a safe trip.

-Fin~

a/n:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.


End file.
